Seth Rollins One Shot Stories
by insky5967
Summary: As the title says, this is collection of one shot stories, written about Seth Rollins (a.k.a. Tyler Black and/or Colby Lopez). If you like what you read, please let me know and if you want a story of your own, please go to my page, find the "one shot" form, fill it out, and submit it to me, via PM. ENJOY!
1. Introduction

As you can see by the title, this is a collection of "ONE SHOT" stories written by me, about Seth Rollins and other characters (some wrestlers and some not). This collection of stories was written for friends, family and fans. If you like what you read and would like a story of your own, please go to my page and find the "ONE SHOT STORY REQUEST" and follow the instructions.

******Please be advised...these stories are rate "M" for Maturity...They can be anything between NC-17 to XXX-rated/Porn. Some of the stories contain sex, violance, and strong language...that is why the rating is "M"...if you are offended by any of the before mentioned issues, then DO NOT READ and DO NOT COMMENT**** **

Thank You!


	2. A Lovely Night In Davenport, Iowa

A Lovely Night in Davenport, Iowa

"Tonight is so lovely", Rebecca whispered, into her husband's ear, as they walked hand and hand along West Lake Beach shoreline, in Davenport, Iowa. Today was so peaceful and perfect. Her husband, Seth Rollins, was finally home for more than just two days. Ever since he became a WWE Superstar, they barely had enough time to eat together, let alone do anything else, but this time, he had almost a week off and Rebecca was going to make the most of their time together. "Yeah, today was kind of fun", Seth whispered back, into her ear, as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. They had finished a romantic dinner, on the beach and had decided to go for a walk. As the water came up around their feet, Rebecca couldn't help but notice that the beach was it was completely empty, except for her and Seth.

As if Seth could read her mind, he opened the blanket he had been carrying, and spread it out, on the sand. Seth sat down and gently pulled Rebecca, down next to him. Once Rebecca sat down, she put her head on his shoulder. She placed a gentle kiss, on his cheek, as they continued to hold hands and watch the sun set, over the horizon. While watching the sun Seth turned his head in front of Rebecca and leaned forward to kiss her. After Seth let go of her delicious lips he whispered, "I want you so bad right now, Baby". Rebecca looked at him with a confused look "Right here on the beach?" she asked. Seth nodded his head to her as he knew what she was feeling. A feeling of them getting caught by someone. Rebecca just kissed his lips as her mind was telling her no; but, her heart was telling her go for it. But Seth didn't give her anytime to change her mind as his hands were slowly sliding down the sides of her body... cupping your cute ass, and pulling her closer to him.

Rebecca started to get lost in his touches, as she moves her hand to his now throbbing cock in his swim shorts. While she is rubbing him, through his swimsuit, he captures her lips, for a passionate make out session, not noticing that Seth has pushed them both, onto the ground. In between this position change, Rebecca pulls Seth's hard, throbbing cock out of his swim shorts and starts to rub him up and down. Seth lets out a soft moan, as he begins to enjoy what Rebecca is doing to him. Seth Removes Rebecca's swimsuit cover up and begins to pull at the strings of her black bikini bottoms. He pushes his hand in between her legs and is soon trailing his lips, down her neck, placing butterfly kisses on it as one of his fingers pushes into Rebecca's pussy. Rebecca is enjoying the treatment her husband is giving her, as his fingers are circling her nub.

She lets out a soft moan, telling him that she likes what he is doing to her. After a few minutes, Seth feels like he is about to cum. "Becca…baby…", he says as a soft moan escapes his lips. "I'm about to cum", Seth says out loud, as Rebecca's hand continues to move up and down, faster. As soon as Rebecca hears Seth's statement, she stops her sweet torture. Seth moves his lips up against her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine, as he whispers "I want you to fuck me, baby." Rebecca nods her head, in agreement, because she knows that they both wont last much longer and that they both needed a release, sooner, rather than later. Seth pulls his swim trunks down a little more, but not too much, just in case someone does walk by. When he was done doing this, Rebecca luntied the other side of her bikini, allowing Seth access to her sweet spot. As Seth licks his lips, in anticipation, he starts at her stomach and works his way up to her perky breasts, her neck, her ears, her jaw line, and finally her soft lips. As he moves closer to her lips, he moves his hand down to position himself at her entrance. As he enters himself into her wet core, he presses his lips onto her lips, as soon as a loud moan escaped her lips. Rebecca was completely filled once again, with the love of her life, her husband.

Once Seth began to move his hips towards Rebecca, the tide rushes up around them. With the shock of the cold water and the heat of Seth body against hers, Rebecca couldn't help but let out a soft moan, "You feel so good inside me, baby. I want you to cum in my hot, wet, pussy baby. I want you so bad, Seth." When Seth hears her moan that she was about to cum, Seth slowed down. Slowly he slides out of her, inch by inch, until Rebecca says, "Baby please stop teasing me". Seth loved to tease her, sometimes, and now felt like a good ol' days. Seth leaned back a little and watched as Rebecca tried to push him into her, fully again, grabbing his neck and pulling him back down to her body. But Seth was stronger than she was and he didn't give into her that easily. He watched as one of her hands now traced down his hard rock abs, while the other one was playing with her the nipple of one of her breast.

Seth knew the one thing that could make her go super crazy, as he watched her pleasure herself. As soon as he saw her close her eyes and begin to softly moan, Seth took one of his hands and went in between her wet core. He began to slowly rub his thumb, in between her lips of her pussy, teasing her already hard and numb clit. As he did this, he watched as she let go of her breasts, arched her back off the sand, and let out a soft scream by screaming, "SETH…BABY…PLEASE!" Seth knew that he couldn't tease her anymore, as he leaned back down and captured her lips. Seth inserted his hard, throbbing cock, into her hot, set core and started to ride her, hard and fast.

He captured her lips and teased her mouth with his tongue, causing her to do the same. While their mouths fought for control, their bodies gave into the pleasure of their togetherness, as all of sudden Seth felt Rebecca's walls tighten around him. Rebecca pushed her head back into the sand, as she screamed and let her orgasm wash over her. "FASTER SETH…BABY…YES…I'm…I'm…CUM-CUMMING!" That was all Seth needed to hear as he felt her tight walls grab onto him and soon he too was moaning, as his release came fast and hard, inside his lovely wife's pussy. Just as he emptied himself inside her, Rebecca whispered in his ear, "I Love You, Seth".

After catching their breath and calming down, from their exciting "love-making session", the couple dressed and laid back on the blanket, looking up at the stars in the night sky. Rebecca leaned her head on his bare chest, as she traced her husband's sexy six pack abs. Seth heard a quiet chuckle escape his wife's mouth, while he was running his hands through Rebecca's hair. "What's so funny sweet cheeks?", Seth asked as he was now looking into her eyes. Rebecca looked him and said, in a shy voice, "Baby, I think we need to *cum* to the beach more often". Seth smiled and said, "Yes, we do, sweetheart. Yes we do". Then, with that said, he kissed her lips, one last time, as the couple sat there, watching the waves and staring out over the ocean, with nothing but the moon and stars, lighting up the nighttime sky.


	3. I Didn't Sell OutI Bought In

I Didn't Sell Out…I Bought In

Seth stood backstage, next to Triple H and Randy, discussing the events that had just take place. "You were great, Seth", Triple H said as he put his arm around Seth. It's going to be great having you on our team, now. Seth smiled, knowing that his plan had worked like a charm, but now he had to convince his girlfriend of that. He had just turned on his best friends and now he had to face the one person who, he knew, would never understand his reasoning. He saw Amber walking up to him and before he had a chance to say "hi", she let him have it. "So, is this how you treat your friends?", she asked as she stood there, tapping her foot. "You stand there in the ring. On national TV and take a metal, folding chair and hit him across the back? Then, you go off and continue your assault on your other friend, while you let these two here, continue with the assault?", Amber asked as she looked at the three men, standing in front of her. "I think we better leave before she comes after us", Randy said to Triple H. "Good luck convincing her that it was best for business, Seth", Triple H said as he and Randy walked away.

"Babe, listen to me. I didn't do it to be mean. I did it because it was time for me to move on. I did what was best for me", he said as he tried to kiss her. Amber stepped back and said, "You sold out and for what? A chance to be Triple H's golden Boy? Randy Orton's friend? There was a time when you couldn't even stand these guys and now?" Seth knew Amber was upset and he had to convince her that it was all for the best, until she saw Caitlyn walk up and kiss Seth's cheek. "Hey sexy, glad to see you decided to join the dark side", she said as she walked away. Seth saw the look on Amber's face and he knew where her mind was going. "So, that's why you did what you did? So you could go back to your ex-girlfriend?", Amber said as she walked away. "We're through, Seth. I'm heading to the hotel and getting my stuff. I'll be gone by the time you get there?", she said as she headed out towards the parking lot.

Seth ran after Amber and caught up to her. "AMBER! AMBER WAIT!", he yelled as he reached her. "Amber, please, come back to my place and we can talk about this. I promise you, I did what I had to do, but it wasn't real. It's part of a plan I have to expose the authority", he said as he hugged her. Amber knew she should walk away, but she also knew that if she stayed, she might get to see the real Seth Rollins. Seth looked in her brown eyes and ran his hand through her long, black hair, as he pulled her close and kissed her. They released the kiss and Seth walked her to his car. "We'll can get your car tomorrow", he said he unlocked the car and put their bags, in the trunk. He opened the passenger door and helped her in, before sliding into the driver's seat. The couple drove to his condo and the entire time that Seth held Amber's hand, he could see doubt in her eyes. They arrived at his condo and went inside. They took the elevator up to the 25th floor and walked to his door.

Seth opened the door and waited for Amber to enter. He took her coat and put it over a chair. His condo was beautiful and impeccably decorated. It had high ceilings and was very contemporary. He flipped a switch and a gas fire flared up in the fireplace. He walked her over to the large picture windows. She looked out, but could see nothing but blackness. He flipped off the lights in his condo, and before them lay the entire Gold Coast of Chicago, the most exclusive waterfront property in town, with row upon row of high rises with expensive condominiums. Beyond was that was Lake Michigan, dotted with the lights of boats out in the water. The view was breathtaking. "Wow, it's gorgeous," Amber said. Seth came up behind her and put his arms around her waist while nuzzling her neck. Amber stretched out her neck and sighed. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to pinch herself to know that she wasn't dreaming.

"How is it, Amber, that such an incredibly…intelligent...," he said, pausing to kiss the back of her neck. "Interesting,...," he continued, with another kiss higher on her neck. She could feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck, and it sent goose bumps down her arms. She closed her eyes and reveled in his touch. "And attractive...," he went on, with another kiss as he pulled his mouth away from her earlobe, he caught it between his lips and pulled it before it popped out of his mouth "girl can be unattached?" He nipped at her neck, then starting kissing his way back up toward the other earlobe. Amber sighed, and said, "just waiting for you." "I have a confession to make," Seth said. "What?" "The reason that I did what I did was because I was afraid that Randy would snatch you up before I had the chance." "You did that for me?", she asked. "Yes, and I'd do it again. I can't believe you're finally mine." "Umm," Amber moaned, as he began kissing her all over, and tugging on her earlobes. She turned her head toward him and they locked lips, kissing deeply. Their mouths parted and they kissed passionately.  
She couldn't believe that he had worried about losing her, and had basically turned his back on his best friends. In her wildest fantasies, she had never imagined him wanting her as badly as she wanted him. "Would you like to know what I'm going to do, now that I've got you?" Seth said. "Tell me," she purred, still unable to believe all her dreams were coming true. "I'm going to take off your clothes, and drink in your sexy body with my eyes. I'm going to bury my nose in you and smell the intoxicating scent that's driven me crazy a thousand times before until I'm dizzy, then I'm going to touch every part of your gorgeous body until you think you'll lose your mind if I don't make you cum. Then I'm going to taste you all over until I hear and feel you cum on my mouth. I want to enjoy you with all of my senses."  
Amber was a little taken aback. She had never imagined in her wildest dreams that he would. She was so aroused she didn't know what to say, and before she had a chance to think of anything, Seth began unbuttoning her blouse and pulled it out of her skirt. He helped her out of it, and she stood in her bra, with the light from the fireplace reflecting off her. He began kissing her shoulders from behind her as he unhooked her skirt and unzipped it. It fell to the floor and she kicked it off, along with her shoes. He helped her down onto a thick rug in front of the fireplace, wearing only her bra and panties. She sat with her back to the fire, watching as Seth quickly removed his shirt. His body was even more gorgeous, up close and personal, with long, wiry muscles and a thin, athletic waist. His abs were absolutely ripped. She had never seen such a beautiful male body in her life. She had seen sexy men, and handsome men, but he was genuinely beautiful by any standard.  
He kicked off his shoes and pulled down his slacks, then threw them onto the couch. Sitting down on the rug next to Amber, he pushed her down onto her back on the plush rug, and leaned over her, kissing every part of her body. Lying next to her, they embraced with their arms and legs and rolled on the floor, kissing. While they embraced, he unhooked her bra and took it off her, then removed her panties. He kneaded her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers, then popping them into his mouth. "Oh, Amber, your breasts are absolutely spectacular, just like the rest of you," he said in a muffled voice, as he made love to her breasts with his mouth. Amber was breathing hard with arousal, and wanted nothing more than to be held and loved, just as he was loving her. She closed her eyes and reveled in the attention he was giving her. She gently stroked his hair as he sucked and licked her breasts. Even if she never saw him again after tonight, she would never regret what they were doing.

Reaching between her legs, he inserted two fingers into her wet, warm pussy as he continued sucking on her nipples. Amber spread her legs and raised her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers in her pussy. It felt so good, she tried desperately to get deeper penetration, panting heavily as she ground her pussy on his hand. Seth pushed her onto her side and snuggled up behind her while he guided his cock into her pussy. His large dick pushed against the opening of her tight pussy, and he slowly worked it in and out of her as he continued playing with her nipples and covering her with kisses. Amber hadn't had sex in a very long time, and she had never had a lover as experienced, or as sexy as Seth. She had been dreaming of Seth for months, but the actual event was even more spectacular than the fantasy. Seth slowly worked his cock into her fully. In this position, behind her, he was able to penetrate her deeply. He slowly pushed it in and out, as deeply as he could. Her tight pussy gripped his large cock, creating wonderful sensations for both of them with every movement.  
Every fiber of Seth's body screamed out to ram his cock into her quickly and deeply until he spilled his seed in her, but he restrained himself. He had other plans. When he unexpectedly pulled his dick out of her, Amber grunted involuntarily. Seth grabbed a couple of pillows from a pile of throw pillows on the couch, and gave one to Amber to put under her head. He put another under her ass, and kissed his way down her body, positioning his head between her legs. Amber had never had oral sex before. On a couple of occasions, clumsy boys in her youth had started to lick her down there, but it made her self-conscious, and she didn't encourage it. They had stopped fairly quickly, not really knowing how to pleasure a woman. She really wanted Seth's dick back inside her, but he was calling the shots. Right now, he was going to taste her. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, and he wasn't going to be denied. He stretched out on the rug between her legs and brought his nose to her pussy. He put his thumb inside her pussy and moved it in and out, then rested his chin on his hand to keep from rubbing her tender genitals with his stubble. He slowly licked the entire length of her slit, from the opening to her vagina up to her clit, then back down to her vagina, over and over again. He never varied the pace of his tongue strokes, nor did he change the intensity of the pressure.  
Amber lay back with her eyes closed and concentrated on the tongue touching her pussy. Her entire universe consisted of nothing but the connection between her slit and that tongue, which lapped relentlessly up and down her slit. Her aroused pussy lips parted to expose her clit to his attention. As her lips opened and the tender clit emerged, Seth began concentrating his attention on it. He flicked it quickly and repeatedly with his tongue, gently lashing it over and over until Amber could feel an impending orgasm. She was moaning, with her head rocking side to side as she clutched Seth's head in her hands.  
"Oh, Oh, Oh," she whimpered. "Don't stop, don't stop." She was on the edge of a powerful orgasm, but it wasn't happening, and she desperately wanted him to continue licking her. She was panting heavily, and she raised her hips, pushing her pussy into Seth's face. "ARGH!" she cried out loudly as the orgasm washed over her entire body. She had never had an orgasm quite like this one. Was it different because it was her first time to cum from oral stimulation? She didn't know, but it did feel different. Warmth spread throughout her body. Seth could feel her pussy contractions with his mouth. He stopped licking her clit and lapped instead at her pussy, which was now gaping open.

Seth laid behind her, holding her in his powerful arms until she resumed normal breathing. "Was that nice?" he asked her softly. "Oh yes!" she purred. "Would you like to know what I have planned for you next?", he asked. "Surprise me. You have this all planned out, don't you?", she said as she looked over her shoulder at him. "I've had lots of time to plan this it out. I've dreamed of this since the first time I ever saw you.", he said kissing her lips. "When was that?" Seth looked at her and said, "The first day I saw you backstage, helping Sandra out, in the wardrobe department. Natalie pointed you out as we passed through the department. You were wearing black pants and a white, sheer blouse. I thought you were the cutest girl I had ever seen. Then, when I had a chance to work with you, and realized how smart you were, I was even more impressed. Then, after getting to know you and seeing what a nice person you were, I knew I had to have you." Amber still couldn't believe that this fabulous man would be attracted her, a nobody. She was in heaven, wrapped in his arms in front of the warm fireplace, basking in the glow of her intense orgasm. She didn't care if she stayed there forever.  
Seth excused himself to the bathroom, where he washed his face and used mouthwash. When he came back, he helped Amber up and led her to his bedroom. It was colder in there, away from the fireplace. They slipped in between his cold sheets. It didn't take much snuggling together to warm up the sheets, and each other. Amber held Seth's hard dick. She wanted to provide him the same pleasure he had provided her, but it seemed that he was going to be the one to decide when, and how. He took over absolute control in their lovemaking, and he appeared to be in no hurry whatsoever to finish. They rolled together on the bed as he kissed her face, his hands roaming all over her body. Finally he pulled her on top of him as he laid on his back. Straddling his groin, she gently lowered her pussy on his thick cock, pushing against him until the head entered her. She pulled away, then lowered again, slowly working the large cock into her tight pussy until she had worked it all the way in. He held her breasts as he began to play with the nipples as she pumped his dick with her pussy.  
"Cum for me," she said softly. "I want to watch your face as you cum for me. I want to make you feel amazing." Seth's face was contorted into a grimace as she relentlessly pumped his cock. She had a smirk on her face as she witnessed the ecstatic look on his face. His grunting and groaning told her that he was close. She rested her face on his chest, licking his nipples, and spread out her legs as she continued humping him. "Cum for me, baby," she sighed. "I want to feel your warm cum inside me." Seth put his hands on her butt and caressed it as she humped. Suddenly, he pushed her away and got up on his knees. He positioned Amber on her hands and knees on the bed and entered her from behind. In this position, his penetration was almost uncomfortably deep. She was completely filled with his large, thick cock as he pumped her hard. The inside of her pussy clasped Seth's dick tightly as he slid it in and out. He grunted loudly as his dick began contracting, pumping wad after wad of sperm into her.  
"Ungggh, Unggh, uhhhh," he grunted incoherently, as the pleasure of his climax emanated from his sac throughout his body. They plopped down together, still attached at the groin, spent. Seth caressed her face and hair until his dick had softened and fell out of her pussy, then they got out of bed. Amber followed Seth into the bathroom, where they quickly rinsed off. Once they were done, she put her panties back on. Seth gave her a long, thick terry cloth bathrobe and a pair of socks to put on, so she could keep her feet warm; while he put on some sweats. They sat together on the couch, watching the fireplace and talking until it was time for bed.


	4. Was It A Dream or Reality?

Was It A Dream or Reality?

"Enough!", Seth said as he and Priscilla walked out of their house and got in the car. "You said you bought in and all this other crap, yet the minute your put into a match with Dean, you run away", Priscilla said as she buckled her seat belt. The couple had been arguing most of the morning about Seth and his new position with the authority, of the WWE. Priscilla was his private secretary and she knew everything he did, on a day to day basis. "All I'm saying is that you spent the last 10 years proving yourself to be a top-notch wrestler and within two months, you are the laughing stock of the locker room", she continued. Seth looked at his girlfriend and sighed. He knew she was right and deep down he hated the story-line, but he had no choice. He was the only one that could pull it off and surprise the WWE fans, by turning heel. The fans had expected Roman or Dean to turn, so when the authority approached Seth, he jumped at the chance.

The couple arrived at the WWE offices and began their last day of work, for the week. This was proving to be the longest day of the week. Seth and Priscilla were going at every second of the day. If they weren't arguing in his office, they were emailing and texting. Finally, the clock showed five o'clock and the couple was preparing to leave. "Hey, you two wanna join us for a happy hour?", Hunter asked as he saw Seth and Priscilla leave. "Sure, we'd love to", Seth said without even asking his girlfriend, who wanted to go home and relax. Priscilla looked at Seth and he tried to explain that it was best for business, but she wasn't having any of that. "Bullshit! You want to go to happy hour so you can prove that you are what's best for business and show off to Stephanie?", Priscilla said as she followed the others and Seth. "I don't have to prove anything and I sure as hell don't have feelings for Stephanie", Seth said as he unlocked the car and opened her door.

Once they arrived at the bar, the party was on. Drinks and conversation were everywhere, as well as a rockin' DJ, who played the best dance hits, of the day. Since Seth was busy "doing what was best fr business", Priscilla decided to enjoy herself and soon she was having the best night of her life. She was dancing and living it, as if she were single. She danced Salsa with Fandango, she dirty-danced with Dolph Ziggler, and even did a few shots with Slater, RVD, and Jack Swagger. Seth had been watching his girlfriend and despite his easy-going attitude, he found himself getting angrier and angrier, the more time she spent away from him and in the arms of someone else. After a few hours of seeing what he saw, Seth had had enough. He grabbed his girlfriend and dragged her out to the car. "That's it, Priscilla. I've had it with you behavior. You are not going to flaunt yourself in front of my friends and work associates", Seth said as he got his drunken girlfriend, into the car and drove home.

Seth parked the car and when Priscilla got out of the car, he had to hold her steady with one arm so that she didn't fall. Finally, Seth got the front door open. He picked Priscilla up and carried her to their bedroom, thanking the lord that she had left the door was open. Seth carried her straight to the bed and laid her down. He knew that she was out and he decided to have a little fun, before she woke up. He grabbed one arm and pulled it up to the head board and cuffed one wrist, wrapped the chain around the headboard and cuffed the other wrist in the other side. She wouldn't be able to get out of that, he thought.  
Then, he grabbed the rope from the kitchen and tied her ankle to the bed post on one side and the other ankle to the other bed post. He admired his handiwork and left the room so he could go think about what he had done. Seth made sure the front door was locked, before he retreated to the bedroom and closed the door, not that he needed to but because it made it feel more intimate.  
He had always fantasized about having his girlfriend, in this type of a situation, but when he suggested it as a form of role-play, she never went for it. He went to sit next to her on the bed and cupped the side of her face. Her skin was so utterly smooth that he felt like kissing it and so he did. He kissed it lightly at first and then he moved his lips down to hers and softly kissed them. He probed his tongue along her lips and slowly slid it past her luscious lips. Her teeth created a problem but with some gentle probes with his tongue, they slowly opened and he was kissing her passionately, just like he had always imagined she would do, if he ever had her in this position. Seth moved away from her beautiful lips and stared down at the bulge in his pants. He needed to get rid of that and he couldn't think of a better plan, than to have her solve his problem. He slid his hand up her bare leg, her dress went down to her knee when she stood up, but right now it was almost up to her panties. He kept sliding his hand up her smooth as silk legs and up under her dress, pushing it up over her underwear. She was wearing black lace panties that didn't leave much at all to the imagination. He could see her shaved muff underneath the thin material and his balls began to ache. This woman was stunning and she was all his.  
Seth undid the zipper on the back of her dress and ripped her straps off so he could slide the dress down her legs but he noticed it wouldn't work because she was tied up. So he grabbed a pair scissors, cut her dress, and tossed the material to the floor. She lay in front of him in just her lace underwear. Seth undid his belt, slid his pants down over his legs, and removed his shirt. His boxers were next and then he was fully naked. His erection jutting out in front of him waiting to be inside Priscilla, as the walls of her tight vagina began squeezing him, while he moved in and out of her slowly. Seth grabbed the scissors again and cut her underwear and bra off, tossing them to the side. He did however make mental note to buy her a new set, the next time they went shopping. He squeezed one breast in his hand and sucked on the other, biting her nipple a little, and she squirmed in his embrace. He pulled up worried that she was waking up but she was still out of it. He resumed his previous status and moved his hand from her breast down to her pussy. He parted her lips and slid his index finger along her slit, feeling that she was beginning to get wet for him. He smiled at this and moved down so that his face was buried in her lips. He began to lick along her slit and felt her shudder in response, he looked up at her and she was still asleep. He went back to her lower lips and licked inside finding her clit with his tongue. He licked as ferociously as he could and he could feel her hips bucking. He held them down and they continued to buck under his tongue. She was moaning softly and he knew she would come soon if he didn't stop. But that's what he wanted so he continued to lap at her clit so fast that her hips were pushing against his hands as he held her down. Her back was arching but she remained asleep. God this was making him ache! He needed to be in her, feeling her buck against him or at the very least, have her mouth around his cock as he tasted her sweet juices that flowed into his mouth, as she began and finished her orgasm. Once Priscilla calmed down, Seth straddled her chest and he eased his hard cock into her mouth slowly. She opened her mouth and he almost came as he felt her warm, hot tongue on his hot rod. He groaned a deep, guttural sound as he eased himself in and out, but only keeping a few inches in her mouth so that she didn't choke.

This was heaven! He couldn't keep this up though, holding his weight like this as he entered and exited her mouth was killing his legs. Seth fell back onto the bed, missing Priscilla's body by inches. He kept rubbing his shaft up and down, as he crawled between her legs and started pushing his index finger along her slit, sliding it up and down missing her clit every time. He could feel her clenching around him and he loved the feel of it. He slid his finger back down her slit and entered her slowly. He could feel her walls accommodating him and he slid another finger in her. He moved them in and out slowly. She was moaning low in her throat and he imagined what it would be like to cover her mouth with his and kiss her wildly. He drove another finger inside her and felt her tighten around him. Her hips were moving with his thrusting and he knew she was loving the attention. He began to kiss her lips and she threw her head back against the pillows in ecstasy, the chain of the handcuffs banging against the headboard loudly. He nibbled on her clit and her legs were pulling against the ropes tied to the bed. She was close...real close. He kept going and started fingering her faster and faster and then he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and then his fingers were absolutely drenched in her pussy juices.

He pulled his fingers out and licked the juices off. He sat up next to her and watched her relax from the climax she had just experienced. She probably wouldn't wake up for another few hours so he had time to prepare for the intimacy he wanted to share with her. He knew he was going to have to do it before she woke up but he just needed to rest his poor body. That had been intense. Seth walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. What had he resorted himself to? He was raping her!  
However, before he could say anything, the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and saw that it was Priscilla's sister, Jasmine. "Hey, Jazzie. What's up?", he said as he looked at the bedroom. "Have you seen my sister? We were supposed to hook up tonight and go over the guest list for my 25th birthday and she never showed up". Seth needed to do some fast talking before Jasmine found out what he was up to or worse, Priscilla woke up, screaming because of what he had done to her. "Uh, no I haven't seen her. She left me a note saying she was working late. Something to do with the newest NXT roster. You might try the office. Sometimes she turns her cell off, so she can work without distractions", Seth said as he walked her back to the door. Jasmine wasn't sure if she should believe him or not, but she accepted his explanation. She apologized for disturbing him, went to her car, and drove away.

Seth went back into the bedroom and saw that Priscilla was still out. He didn't think she had drank that much, but he knew she was also tired, because of the long night she had spent, at the office. She was a work-a-holic and that was the one thing he hated about her. Seth positioned thick, hard cock at Priscilla's opening and pushed into it. Seth went slowly and as he did, inch by inch, he was in ecstasy. He felt like he was going to explode. She was so hot and tight for him. Her walls squeezing his cock to no end and he didn't think he would be able to hold off for long. Priscilla's head pushed back into the pillows again, as Seth began to kiss her neck and her breasts, taking one into his mouth as he slowly jammed his cock in and out of her pussy. He could hear small moans escaping from her mouth and they were driving Seth insane. Seth started to pump faster and harder inside her as he felt her walls begin to tighten around him again and he knew she would come with him. He just had to time it perfectly. But he was positive she was as close as he was.  
He grunted as he pumped hard into Priscilla's pussy, as her hips met his, thrust for thrust. Priscilla's body was slowly giving in, to her orgasm and he knew it wouldn't take long until he made one last final shove into her body. That's when he felt her climax around his cock and he felt his seed spill into her body. Exhausted, he collapsed onto her body and rested there for a bit before rolling off her. He undid the handcuffs and leg restraints. He thanked god that she never woke up. However, the next morning, when Priscilla woke up, she mentioned that she had had a very weird dream, the night before. She explained to Seth what she dreamed about and that's when she saw the marks on her hands and feet. Seth sat there, waiting for the bomb to drop or for her to at least yell at him, but instead she looked at him and said, "So, do you want to make my dream come true?"

THE END


	5. Black Tie Affair

Black Tie Affair

Paige…WWE's newest Diva. Her black hair and green eyes, make her the perfect Diva's heel. Seth Rollins…ex-member of The Shield, current "Money In The Bank" briefcase owner, newest WWE heel and member of the Authority. You ask what they have in common? Nothing, except that they used to date each other, when he first came up and she was in NXT. They are forced to go to this fancy black tie dinner thing and after a few drinks, you never know what will happen when the drinks get cold and the night gets hot. Here's is Seth's version of what went down that night…

After dinner the band started to play and several couples moved out onto the dance floor. I took a sip from my drink and then grabbed Paige's hand. "Would you like to dance, madam?" "Certainly, my gentleman sir," she said with a bright smile. We made our way out to the somewhat already crowded dance floor. It was a slow song so I took Paige into my arms and pulled her close to me. With her in those tall high heels I was able to feel her breasts against my chest as I laid my hand on the small of her back. "Paige, you really do look so beautiful in this dress. You have to be the prettiest woman here," I said as we turned gently bumping into another couple beside us. It was that older woman from their table and her husband. She actually gave me a wink! "Why thank you, I appreciate the kind words," Paige returned stroking her warm hand along my neck. "But I see you are getting plenty of looks from many of the other women here tonight." That said, she patted me on the cheek, almost as if it were a slap to scold me for being handsome.

I could feel my erection had grown again as I held Paige close and felt her warm body push closer into me still. It was then I made a mental note to myself to send Carlos a thank you card for the extra room in my pants. It allowed my cock to get erect but not to bulge outward where people would notice it. Only I'm certain Paige felt it as we danced to a couple of more songs. After the last one, Paige tugged on my hand, "Look over at our table. Angela and her husband Neil are the only ones not out here on the dance floor." "I hadn't noticed," I lied. Well it wasn't a total lie. I had noticed Angela but not her husband. "Let's go get them out here," she pulled me toward the table. "I know for a fact Angela is quite fond of you." I almost tripped over my two big feet at that comment. But Paige kept on tugging and I kept on following. We had no sooner reached our table than Paige released my hand and put both of hers on her hips in a superior pose. "Come on you two, you know everyone is required to dance at our annual gala."

"Since when?" Neil asked. Angela just looked up at me. "Since I just made up the rule," Paige still stood there defiantly. "Well, we don't do a lot of dancing," Neil sat up in his chair, I swear giving Paige more than a subtle look up and down in that form fitting black dress of hers. "Just get up you two. Neil you join me out on the dance floor," she reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him up.  
"Sure, why not," Neil said, and then looked back at his wife with a smile and a shrug of his broad shoulders. Before Paige practically dragged him out on the floor she looked at me and mouthed 'Go' while she nodded back at Angela. I looked back at the woman and saw her looking up at me with a grin on her face, those bright red lips practically calling to me without moving at all. "Well that just leaves the two of us, would you care to dance with me?" I offered. "Of course I would love to, but you know I want to do more than dance with you Seth," she responded and added a wink.  
"Well, for now all you're going get out of me is a dance or two if you're lucky," I said boldly and extended my hand to her. She took it and we walked together out onto the dance floor. We made our way close to Paige and Neil and started to dance. At first I held her at a comfortable, modest distance, being she was a married woman and all. That turned out to be unacceptable to Angela and she soon had herself pressed up close to my body. I felt her press her wonderful full tits press into me, albeit somewhat lower than Paige's had, as we moved with the music. My cock was completely hard again in no time. By the second number I had gotten used to my dance partner wedging her pelvis around my one leg and gyrating herself into my erection. I also caught a glance more than once of Neil's hand grabbing onto Paige's ass in the crowd on the floor. My date didn't seem to mind as she kept on gyrating with him as one hand or the other groped her fine ass.  
At that point I wasn't sure what was turning me on more, the sexy warm body rubbing up all over me or watching the woman that I had planned on fucking all night get felt up by the husband of the woman with that sexy warm body. I had been fantasizing for the last few days of taking that hot body of Paige's to bed so I played as if that was the foremost thrill. "I want to fuck you really bad Seth, but I know that Paige should have your first," I heard the whispered words in my ear. I also felt the hump of her pelvis into my raging hard-on. "What about your husband?" I asked looking down into her dreamy blue eyes. "He will be the benefactor of you getting me so horny. I am going to fuck him at least a couple of times tonight after we get home, hell, I may even blow him in the car on the way home." "Oh!" was all I could respond with.

"He actually enjoys watching me flirt with younger men. He loves even more watching me fuck a young stud such as you. We have an open relationship and we both get very turned on watching the other have sex with other people," her whispers began to feel moist in my ear. "Well it sounds like you are going to get a good fucking already, you don't need me," I responded back to her with a grin and a nudge of my hips and stab of my cock into her pelvis. "It's okay I'll fuck you another time. I'll have you over for dinner soon so you can fuck me in front of Neil," she responded in my ear with her wet tongue this time.  
"I like the sound of that," I said, trying to picture me in their bed with her, fucking her like mad, as her husband sat in a chair on the other side of the room jacking off. At that very moment I felt a hand on my back.  
"Excuse me Angela but I would like to get my date back for another dance, before you wear him down," Paige said walking up beside us with Neil. Angela patted my cheek before she reached down and took my hands and handed them over to Paige, "He's all yours, dear. I've had my fill of him." The older woman said as she winked up at me. "Sir, I return your wife to you," I said full well knowing I was still picturing myself in their bedroom having my way with his wife. "Thank you young man," he said nodding his head, "I hope Angela mentioned that we intend to have you and Paige over some time."  
So they had talked about this. "Uh, yeah, yes, I think she did say something about that," I said feeling both myself get harder and my face turn warm from at least a slight blush of nervous embarrassment.  
Neil put his arm around his wife. At the same time, Paige, pulled me aside and I put my arms around her, as the other couple went there way as the music started up again. "So, did you enjoy dancing with Neil?" I asked my date. "Yes I did. Why, did you get jealous watching him grab my ass?" she asked reaching up to pinch my cheek. "A little maybe, but I had my hands full with Angela," I said back to her as I turned my head and kissed her fingers.  
"You mean full 'of' Angela don't you?" My date looked me in the eye without blinking. "She told me while we were in the bathroom earlier that she would like to have us both over for dinner someday. I told her it was a wonderful idea but that this was just our first date, even if I as much as made you come on this one with me. But I will say, they do have a great house for entertaining," Paige said and then I felt her hands grab my ass. As she did this, the band decided to play some more upbeat music. Everyone on the dance floor realized this and started to dance a lot quicker. Paige turned around and started to grind her ass into my crotch as the rhythm began to pick up more. I looked over at Angela and Neil and they were grinding away while their lips were locked almost obscenely together. But I was distracted quickly from that scene as my cock strained against my g-string while Paige's ass ground hard back against it. Even though my pants had been custom fitted to allow for the extreme arousal, I was feeling I still was glad for the closeness of the other couples so everyone didn't get a view of what was going on down there.

All too soon for the pleasure to stop, but just as well to avoid a big mess, Paige turned around and faced me while we continued to dance. But just as I was getting into it with her she sidestepped, did a twirl and danced her way over to Angela. With Neil backing away, we were both treated to the sight of the two beautiful women dancing rather provocatively as they moved their bodies back and forth to the heavy beat of the music. You'd have thought we were out at some club instead of a high-class charity event the way the two women gyrated and played off one another so well. They went on like that until the very end of the extended song. Needless to say I maintained my erection watching the two very sexy ladies both of which had fondled my cock earlier that night. Both of them looked so hot in their tight dresses with cleavage deep enough for any man, or woman I suppose, to enjoy. Finally the music stopped and sadly so did the women. They hugged one another before coming back over to Neil and me.  
"Woooo! That was fun!" Angela called out excitedly as she strode up to her husband put her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. "That was so hot. I feel like I just had sex." She smiled and winked at me. "Yeah, girl, that was hot!" Paige chimed in as she put one arm around me and the other hand against my chest, patted it and added with a sultry voice, "So did you naughty boys get an eyeful out there?" I looked at the smile on her face and felt her body heaving as she breathed deeply against me. I knew my erection wasn't going down with all that stimulation. I was about to say something to the effect of getting much more than an eyeful out there playful antics, but Neil beat me to it. "Yeah, that was hot, the only thing that would have been better is to have seen you two naked doing all that. Now that would have been hot!"  
Damn if this older guy wasn't honest and just as horny as I was I'm sure. I would have given anything to see these two gorgeous women go at it naked. "Well, Neil, maybe one of these days it might happen", Angela uttered still pressed up to his chest. She gave me another wink but also licked her lips rather seductively. Of course, that gave my cock an excuse to lurch up in my pants some more. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need some fresh air," Paige said as she patted my chest once again. "Seth, let's go out on the terrace for a bit". "Sure. Lead the way," I said putting my arm around her warm body and we headed outside. The air was cool but not cold as Paige and I walked towards the edge of the terrace. There was a stone wall there with steps that led down to the lower garden. We sat on the wall and I pulled Paige close to me between my parted legs. I looked at her and she at me for a long heated moment before we both slowly leaned in for a kiss. Her lips felt wonderful, so soft and so very warm. I put my arms around her and pulled her in closer as her tongue parted my lips and entered my mouth. It felt so hard and so soft as the same time. My hand slid down and began to grope her breast in that halter dress as our kissing became more intense. Her hand soon thereafter made its way down to my crotch. She gave me a rally hard squeeze and I moaned into her mouth.  
Paige squeezed my hand again, only this time she led me over to a bench just across the small clearing. My date motioned for me to sit down. "Scoot back and spread your legs," she whispered. I politely and eagerly did as she asked. Then she sat down on the bench between my legs, facing away from me toward the other side of the circular clearing. She leaned her head back and kissed me and I returned her kiss with fervent intent. We kissed for several seconds as I wrapped my arms around her. it. I multi-tasked at that point, planting small kisses on her neck and ear as I looked over and saw Angela and Neil going at it, out of the corner of my eye. My excited hands also moved up to Paige's large tits where I groped them not too animal-like I hoped. But I could feel her nipples were already plenty stiff and they completely hardened with my added stimulation underneath the fabric of her halter top dress. As my fingertips slipped under either side of Paige's deep plunging neckline, we both watched anxiously as Angela's gorgeous body's arched up over her bench into the throes of a what had to be a powerful orgasm. Her hands were firmly gripping the back of Neil's head as she moaned louder than ever.  
Paige joined in with a softer, but still insistent and extended moan, as my hands played firmly with her tits. I was so much into what she was doing to her man that I literally forgot I had a gorgeous woman of my own sitting between my legs, my erection making itself known against her curvy ass pressed up against it. But Paige didn't let me forget for long as she turned her pretty head back and kissed me again. As she did, I felt her reach up and untie the halter at her neck. The straps fell down over the backs of my hands that continued to grope her big tits. I pulled my hands away long enough to let the sequined material fall completely off of her heaving chest and immediately began to massage her warm tits more eagerly and firmly. They felt so larger in the palms of each hand. They were easily much more than a handful. I played with her very erect and plump nipples while I licked and kissed her ear and neck.  
Paige's soft moans grew to a much breathier and louder groan. "Play with my pussy, Seth," she whispered up to me before sticking her tongue in my mouth.  
I didn't need to be told twice to play with a woman's sex, especially a woman as gorgeous as this one. I slid my right hand down from her tit and onto her thigh. Her legs were spread and the piece of fabric that was between the slits was hanging down between her legs. My hand quickly slid under that black material and down over the silk of her underwear. As I discovered she was wearing thigh high stockings and a garter belt. Damn, if that thought didn't get me even harder, if that was possible as I practically had my hard-on stuck into the crack of her ass. As my fingers slipped under her panties I quickly assessed she was very much shaved down there. I also quickly found her excited clit and started playing with it. I felt I was being treated to a peep show as I watched Angela really going to town on Neil's cock. My own manhood lurched a little more while I slipped two fingers deep into Paige's wet pussy and my other hand worked on her erect nipple. She moaned as she tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let her and eased my head back wanting to hear her whimper and groan. I know this teased her good, combining it all with the work my hands were eagerly doing. It was driving her crazy. I loved it!  
As I finger fucked my date, I felt her pussy get wetter as she watched her friends have sex in front of us. I could also tell she was going to cum soon as she was breathing hard bucking up and down on my fingers almost as fast as Angela was on her husband's lucky cock. I backed off with my fingers and just played with her clit while my other hand pinched her nipples. As Neil's cock slammed into Angela I could tell she was going to cum for a second time soon. I quickly decided I was going to see if I could get Paige to cum at the same time as her gorgeous friend. I picked up the pace with my fingers and Paige's breathing increased. I knew she was close. I looked over to find Neil groping his wife's huge tits roughly with one hand as his other one rubbed furiously at her clit. Paige abruptly reached back and pulled my head forward and moaned in my ear, "Oh yes, Seth, I'm...I'm cumming, don't stop!" I squeezed her nipple hard and rubbed her clit as fast as I could. I also looked across the way and watched Angela arch her back, raise her head to the starry sky with her mouth opened wide.

At first she silently began to cum, but with in seconds she began to squeal as she was so obviously cumming all over her husband's cock and fingers. I could actually see her love juices coat his plunging cock and his thighs in the shimmering moonlight. Just then Paige let out a gasp, shot her head back into my shoulder and as her pussy quivered around my fingers she erupted with juices practically shooting out all over my hand. She grunted and groaned hunching at my hand and soon it, along with my wrist and forearm were slick with her lusty orgasm. She moaned in my ear and humped my fingers still harder until with a heavy groan she started biting on my ear lobe. Damn if that didn't hurt! But I didn't mind the pain since I knew I was getting my date off and she was rubbing up against my harder than ever cock. I blinked and took a look over toward Angela and Neil. The sexy woman had stopped bouncing up and down on her stud's cock, but I could still see her generous juices dripping out of her pussy and off her thighs and her husband's. As Paige moaned in my ear her blonde, her friend got up on wobbly legs and when she stepped away I caught a glimpse of Neil's very shiny cock. Paige's pussy finally released my fingers from her clutching inside's as she came down from her euphoric high. I pulled my hand out of her panties and put it to it to my mouth to lick her love juices off my sticky fingers. When my last finger popped from between my lips, Paige turned and kissed me passionately on the lips.

She then stood up quickly and hiked up her dress, she reached down and took off her g-string and wiped her wet pussy with what little fabric that the dainty panties consisted of. She then balled them up, stuffed it in my tuxedo jacket pocket and patted it. "Something to remember tonight by, oh and by the way thank you," she said then leaned in and gave me one hard kiss on the lips. When Paige sat down and I put my arm around her we turned our attention back to Neil and Angela. My cock was desperately trying to get out of my pants at that point. Carlos may have added some extra space in those tux pants, but this boner was as raging as it had ever been. I so needed relief and as I watched Neil and Angela make themselves presentable again, Paige turned to me and I so wantonly expected her to offer me a hot blowjob or even a quick fuck like the other couple had just had. I full well knew my date's pussy was totally bared and wet under that black dress. Instead though she abruptly stood and pressed her dress back down, "Baby, give me a couple of minutes to wrap up a couple things back inside and then we can go to my place and fuck our brains out." She leaned down again to kiss me, but this time giving me a whole lot of tongue.  
When she finally let me breath, I gave her a very breathy, "No problem." Even though I had a really huge problem! "I want you to take me home," she said as she reached down and gave my boner a good hard squeeze, "and have you fuck me silly with this bad boy." With that she spun on her high heels, headed out of the shadows, and back up the steps to the main house. After her and her sweet ass were out of my sight I looked back across the clearing to find Neil and Angela were gone. I was somewhat disappointed as I had so enjoyed their show and actually wanted Angela to know I had been watching her the whole time. But my erection was already easing back so I stood adjusted myself down there enough to be presentable and made my way back to the huge house. Once back inside I saw Neil was over at the bar. But I didn't see either of the women.  
"Damn I so needed to cum!", I said and as if on cue, Paige showed up. "Okay, I've said my goodnights, the big spenders have written their big checks and we've exceeded our goal, so all is well," she said putting purse and flowers in one hand then grabbing my hand with the other. "Now it's time to get you home, get you naked and have you fuck me with that huge cock I've been feeling through those pants all night." She tugged on my hand all the way to her car. "Are you sure you're okay to drive? I know you had a couple of drinks after I met up with you and I'm sure you had a least one before that from what I could tell on your breath," I said holding her back. "Oh, I don't plan on driving. I'm just making sure I locked my car. I already told our gracious hosts I was leaving it here." With that she pressed button on her key chain and I heard the door locks clock down and the obligatory single honk of her horn. "Okay stud, let's go." I knew I was okay to drive, at least as far as being sober as I hadn't even finished two drinks. Although as hyped as I was about sleeping with this gorgeous woman I was actually shaking a little. I was so glad I was in good shape as I planned to worship that hot body of hers and give her a night that she wouldn't forget.  
As we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road Paige leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for getting me off back in the garden," she said as she reached down and undid the zipper of my pants, "and I think it's time to reciprocate. Just head out to the highway and head down to the boulevard exit. I'll give you more instructions then." She reached her warm hand in, shoved aside my g-string and pulled out my cock. That extra room in my tux pants made it much easier for her to do so with me being more than half hard again. She didn't wait but leaned right over the center console and went down on me. I kept my eyes on the road and my hands tight on the wheel as she gave me a totally amazing blowjob. My cock had been hard off and on all night, more hard than not. Both women had gotten me worked up with their hands and the show that Angela and Neil put on in the garden got me hot as hell. I had been ready to cum more than a couple of times and knew as hard as I was again I wouldn't last long if Paige kept doing what she was doing so well.

We were just about to the exit she had mentioned when I felt my balls tighten and my cock swell.  
"Oh shit! Paige, I'm, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!" I called out loudly, figuring she would stop to save me for later. But she didn't let up at all, maybe even sucking that much harder if that was possible. Then with a huge lurch of my hips and a mighty groan I erupted into her oh so talented mouth. Stars flashed before my eyes and I couldn't catch my breath as I kept cumming, filling her mouth for sure. I struggled to keep the car on the road as we made the exit and she coaxed every drop out of me. Paige noisily slurped up the last and raised her head to look out the windshield. "Go three lights and take left," she said still holding my cock as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Damn! You...are...good," I muttered trying to get my breath back. "Oh don't worry. I'm not done with you yet. I plan to get this thing hard again," she tugged on my mostly limp cock, "so you can fuck my pussy until it hurts. Okay here, take a right and it's the third house on the right."  
Less than a minute later we were pulling into her driveway. I had no sooner turned off the engine than I swung around and leaned back across the console to her and took her face in my hands and kissed her hard. As I did I felt her hand still down between my legs stroking my cock back to life. Within seconds I was hard in her fist as our tongues dueled back and forth. She finally pushed me away, "Oh fuck, we need to get in the house. I need to have this inside me," she said giving my new erection a good tug. "I'm all yours baby," I said husky and dry throated. I reached around her and undid her seatbelt then sat back and released my own. I got out and with my hard-on bobbing out of my tuxedo pants into the night air I chased my date to her front door. She was fumbling with her keys as I came up behind her, stabbed her ass with my hard-on and reached around her lovely body to grab her tits. I know all that didn't help her concentrate on getting the key in the lock but I couldn't help it, I wanted her as badly as she wanted me. After a minute of fooling around, with my hands getting slapped a couple of times, we finally made it inside. No sooner than the door was shut though than I spun her around and pinned her up against it. Our lips met as hard as they had all night. We didn't just kiss, we mauled one another. Somehow in all the pawing, tongue lashing, and sucking of face she managed to get my jacket off while I untied the knot of her halter behind her neck setting her firm, round tits free. I eased back to maul them again, now totally bared and warm pulling the full extended nipples between my fingers. She then fumbled as badly with my pants as she had with her keys. "Here, let me help," I said as I reached down, unbuttoned them and let the pants fall to the floor. I kicked my shoes off and stepped out of the pants. So there I stood in my socks, my fully buttoned tuxedo shirt with my ascot tie still at my neck, and my hard cock sticking straight out from my g-string she had pulled to the side in the car before she giving me that fantastic blowjob. But all I could think about at that very moment was getting down between her beautiful legs. I knew she had no panties on, they and her friends panties were in my jacket pockets which was on the floor in a crumpled pile. I got down on my knees and lifted up her dress. She spread her legs wanting me down there as badly as I wanted to be there.

My tongue was on her puffy wet lips in seconds and I swiped it through her slit tasting of her delicious heated womanhood. Her hands went to my head as I inhaled her wonderful aroma that immediately captured me and left me intoxicated with her lust. I felt her body shake after licking small little circles around her clit. Within seconds she squirmed as she had another orgasm thanks to my tongue. I was so proud of myself as I tasted her wetness leak out over my tongue. "Seth, I need your cock in me!" she as much as screamed before her orgasm could even subside as she pulled on my head.  
I stood up and kissed her as I shoved the g-string from my hips and it fell to my feet. Right there where she stood I lifted up her leg and positioned my erect penis at her shiny slick entrance. She wrapped her arms around me as I entered her cunt with one smooth stroke. As she moaned I picked her up off the ground and held her in my arms with most of my cock up inside her. As we kissed ravenously she wrapped her legs around my back and slid down to take the rest of my cock into her waiting, sopping vagina. She was so dripping wet I could feel her hot juices trickle down over my shaved balls.

I gave Paige a whole lot of tongue as my hands slid under her ass cheeks to support her body. We kissed ever more passionately as I started to thrust my cock up into her hot love canal. It felt so good around my manhood and I thrust harder and harder as I backed her up against the door again. With more leverage now I thrust even faster burying myself into her as she grunted and groaned with each deep stroke. She wrapped her arms around my neck and fed me her teasing tongue as fast as I fucked her. Damn if I didn't need this woman. I needed to fuck her hard and fast. I needed to make her feel my big hard cock. She needed it as far as I could tell as she kissed me, tongued me and groaned the whole time. In short order, I felt her cunt muscles contract around my cock and after several more thrusts I knew she was cumming again as she breathed hard into my mouth before screaming into it. I continued to fuck her and her hard and deep even as she turned her head and moaned loudly in my ear.  
I was so glad for all those leg squat and lifts I made myself do at the gym as my legs never tired. Both my legs and back were really getting a work out holding her up against her front door, her ass slamming against it as I fucked her hot squeezing pussy. "Oh Seth! You are wonderful and your cock feels great," she said as her tits bounced up and down against my chest and I thrust still harder into her elevated body, her pussy gripping and releasing me as I slid in and out. I was so ready to cum! Until I heard her say, "Not here". I stopped and looked at her, as she slid off me. She began removing the rest of her dress, as she went up stairs. This allowed me time to take off my bow tie then my shirt and undershirt. Now I was in nothing but my socks. Deborah had nothing left but her heels, stockings and garter belt, but damn was she extra hot in those as she continued to climb the stairs.

I followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. "I know, I know, you need it bad, but I have a special treat for you," she said as she fondled my very swollen, heavy balls before giving them a firm squeeze and turning on her heels and walking by me. She made her way straight to her bed and climb on it. "Come on over her stud and get your dick wet some more with my pussy juice. I slid up into her extra wet pussy, gave her a couple of deep strokes then pulled it back out seeing it actually dripping from the tip with my juices and hers mixed. "Fuck me. Seth! Fill me up your sweet, hot, sticky cream", Paige yelled as she looked me right in the eye. I didn't need another invitation so I pushed forward and the head of my cock slipped inside her hot cave. We both moaned this time as I enjoyed the tightness of her pussy and she the thickness of my love gun.

I started to move my hips back and forth as she met every heated thrust. Only I knew I wasn't going to last long. I leaned forward and grabbed her large tits as her was back between her legs playing with her clit. Within a minute or so I felt her start to contract around my cock. That was all the extra sensation I needed and on the next deep thrust into her exquisite ass I unleash the first large jet of cum.  
"Oh Paige, I'm cumming!" I probably more grunted than called out. I know I squeezed her tits hard as I kept pounding my cock in and out of her hole shooting off again and again. I felt her contract back there again and then her back tensed and I knew her next orgasm had begun to take over her body. I thrust still harder and harder feeling the last of my cum spill into her pussy and the sweat drip off of my body onto her smooth shaves area. Her own body glistened as she screamed, "Oh Seth. Oh yes, oh your cock feels, oh fuck yes, feels so wonderful in my pussy", Paige called out.

As we came down from our sexual high, I commented that I hadn't cum that many times in one night in a long while." Paige smiled and said, "If you ever want to do this again, just call me. You know where I work and now you know where I live. I smiled at her, as we cleaned up and crawled into bed. I always hated black tie events, but I guess they can be fun, if you have the right date.


	6. Taken by the Authority

Taken by the Authority

Jessica stood there watching her fiancé Seth Rollins and his ex-best friend, Dean Ambrose go at for what seemed like an eternity. Dean did his famous "Dirty Deeds" and was in the middle of pinning him, when Kane interfered and pulled Dean off of him, causing Seth to regain his composure and eventually get the upper hand, on him. Dean fought back and was just about to take Seth out, when Kane grabbed Dean and choke-slammed him into the announcer's table. Seth demanded that Kane finish the job, so he went to the bell table and picked it up, exposing a pile of cinder blocks. Kane took Dean, from the table, and dragged him to the pile of bricks. He held him there, as Seth came across the table and curb-stomped Dean, into the pile of cinder blocks, break them as he landed.

Seth stood there, surveying the damage and that's when he caught sight of his fiancée and the look of sheer horror, on her face. He saw her and he started thinking about what he was going to do to his sexy fiancée, Jessica Batista later on that night. Jessica stood there, not believing what she had just seen and now she feared that she might be his next victim. She had never seen him be so violent and evil, towards anyone, even when he was with The Shield. She figured she would leave the arena before he did; because she was afraid if she ran into him, she wouldn't be able to keep her opinion to herself. She got to the hotel and went to her room. What happened next, can only be told from her point of view.

My heart was beating out of my chest, I was almost sure he'd be able to hear it. He stood up and walked closer to me. I backed away. I felt the side of the bed on the back of my knees and I fell onto the mattress. He stood in front of me. "Now that you're awake, I guess I'll get right to it." He purred. He pinned both of my wrists above my head and straddled my legs to stop me from kicking out. I started to growl and tried to push him off. Failing; he tightened his grip on my wrists. Catching him off guard, I bucked my hips making him loose balance and fall from me. I got up and ran. I don't know how long I'd been running but my legs felt as though they were about to give out. I urged myself to go further but I couldn't carry myself any more. Consciousness lost the battle to sleep. My eyes fluttered open and I welcomed the pale moonlight that had spilled out from under the crimson curtains. A candle was lying on the floor an inch or so from where I lay. It had long since burned out - although, I don't remember it being there when I collapsed here earlier.  
I turned onto my back and sat up. It was then I saw; I wasn't alone. He was sitting next to me, smirking evilly. "It wasn't a good idea to run from me." He stated. I just looked at him. His face changed from slight amusement to high annoyance. The corners of my mouth tugged into a cocky smile. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to speak again. "Listen girl! You'll do as I say, when I say! Or there'll be consequences!" He paused. The mahogany wood of the bed matched that of the dresser and wardrobes placed opposite. There was also a mahogany wooden door to the left of the bed. I wasn't concentrating enough to wonder where it lead to. He through me down onto the bed and was quick to resume his position from earlier. My wrists captive in his vice-like grip and my knees under his muscular thighs. I looked up into his face, this was the first time I'd actually taken in his features. He looked to be the same guy I was engaged to, but his face was more harsh-looking. His hair was in a ponytail and she could see that his eyes had a dark look to them. She felt scared yet sexually turned on, at the same time.

"For tonight, you will call me master and you will answer me by saying Yes, Master. Understand?", he said. When I didn't answer he asked me again, "I said, is that clear?!" he raised his voice and struck my face with his free hand. "Yes Master, Sir." "Good. Now ... as my fuck toy you will do as I say. Got it?" "I am not your-" He slapped me again. "You are my fuck toy and I will do with you what I please. Got it?" "Yes Master." "Good girl. Now lie still and this wont hurt as much." He was poised above me, looking directly into my face. I averted my eyes from his gaze. He easily held my wrists down with one hand, using the other to roughly undress me. I lay there silently. Hoping. Praying that he would stop.  
His cold hands were experiencing things I'd only allowed one other person to do. The protective barrier of clothing was ripped brutally from my body; the only thing restricting him from having his way with me was his underwear. They were soon removed and I started to get nervous. I felt like trying to curl up into a ball but I knew I'd be punished more for that. And he'd probably make me pay in worse ways than this.

He lowered himself onto me and lifted me chin roughly to force me to look at him. "Make any effort to get away, and you'll be sorry you were ever born. Understand?" "Yes, Master." "Good girl Jessica. Catching on now are we?" He let go of my wrists and sunk lower down my body, his mouth touching the skin on my inner thighs lightly, making me want to giggle. He parted my legs and began to tease me. His mouth caressed my skin, it wasn't meant to feel this good. I could feel his tongue flicking my clit and his fingers buried deep into my pussy. Fucking me with his mouth and hands. I bit my bottom lip, holding in the noises that my throat was barely managing to suppress. After a while, my body began to spasm lightly at my hips, sending me into a soundless orgasm. He moved further up my body leaving light bite marks all of the way up. Lying in between my legs he pressed up against me, forcing me to allow him to thrust into me in a rhythmic way that was almost comforting.  
Where did he learn this?! Is there some kind of finishing school to tell you how to make someone feel this good when they shouldn't? His grunts and our breathing was all I could hear. It was getting too much to hold in. Without warning, sounds of my pleasure burst the previous quiet of the room. He stopped momentarily to look at me. He was smirking, it was hot. I wanted to tell him how turned on he'd gotten me, but I realized he probably didn't want me to talk. I tried to control my mouth and he turned to me. "Don't you dare stop. That turns me on. I want to hear you moan. Come on moan my little fuck toy."  
I moaned. I writhed. I screamed. I didn't want him to stop. I was clinging to him, thrusting back to him.  
He went back to fucking me, pushing his dick in to the hilt and out almost to the tip. I'd never had this, this way before. The pain of how big he was and the pleasure of him fucking me and rubbing my clit mixed together. He leaned down and started to kiss and suck my neck while he rammed himself in and out of me harder than before. The sounds he made drove me mad. I felt him pull out of my pussy and pull away from me.  
"Get on your knees my whore." I found myself complying. Standing and then lowering myself onto my knees onto the floor in front of him. "Suck it." I put his dick in my mouth, licking and sucking it as he fucked my face. His hands were on the back of my head, pushing me onto his dick. I was gagging, but he didn't really care. "Yeah, fuck. Suck my cock. Suck it like the whore you are." He moaned and grunted and pulled his dick out of my mouth. He rubbed it over my face, pushing it back into my mouth. "Suck it. Suck my cock." He mumbled words of approval through his grunts and moans and suddenly he pulled back, his hands left my head and he started jacking himself off in front of my face. His cum landed on my face and dripped down my chin onto my chest, running over my nipples. I sort of started to enjoy that.  
"You are my fuck toy and I will do with you what I please. How does it feel to be a whore girl? A fuck toy? A doll?" He spat on me and walked out of the room. That shook me back into reality. He raped me. That didn't feel good. His clothes and presence gone, leaving me there alone, with my conscience twisted and my dignity in tatters lying with my clothes on the floor.


	7. Celebration

**Celebration**

"You're new Money in the Bank champion, Seth Rollins!" Those were the five best words that Jessica had ever heard, as she entered the ring, on Monday Night Raw, and stood beside her fiancé, Seth Rollins, and his bosses Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, also known as "The Authority". Earlier that night, she and Seth had been talking and before she left, she gave him a note. He read it and now, as he stood in the ring, briefcase in hand, he imagined what the night would be like.

_Dear Seth,_

_ You are the most amazing man I know and tonight is your moment to shine. I know that no matter what happens, you will be viewed as a man of integrity with a sweet ass and a smokin' smile! Love Me.  
_

Later that night, in their hotel suite, Jessica hands Seth a drink and they enjoy a quiet night, or so he thought. She lays her head on his shoulder and he takes his right arm and wraps it around her, pulling her closer to him. With his left hand, he reaches over and runs his hand down her cheek, as he thanks her for being the best thing in his life. Jessica gets up and sits, on his lap, kissing him, as she gently massages his shoulders. He slides his hands, under her shirt, and feels that she isn't wearing a bra. He removes her shirt and sees that her nipples are rock hard, as he starts to kiss them. Jessica loses control, as she runs her hands down his arms and their fingers interlock.

Jessica takes Seth into their bedroom and slowly begins to removes the rest of her clothes. Once she is fully naked, she tells him to lie back on the bed, as she slowly removes his clothes. First it's the jacket, then the tie, and shirt. The sight of his chest always makes her want him. As he leans back on the bed, she begins to kiss him, as she moves from one nipple to the other and then down to his navel, making a circle around it until she finally gets to the top of his pants. Noticeably hard, she rub her lips against him, feeling him twitch. She quickly releases his throbbing member and takes him in her mouth.

His eyes close as her lips surround him. The feeling is intense, as he feels her hands slide up his stomach and rest on his chest. He looks down and sees her licking and stroking his shaft. Jessica begins to tease the tip as the pre-cum tastes amazing and it makes her crave more of him. Seth runs his fingers through her hair and then pulls her up, towards him. He massages her ass and kisses her, passionately, as he slides his fingers inside her soft pussy. Her legs spread as he rubs her and soon his fingers invade her sensitive area. She begins to moan and her heart beat speeds up. She reaches down and grabs his hard cock, stroking it as she gets it ready. She sits up and climbs onto of Seth, slowly letting his hard cock slip inside her. Her pussy is dripping wet, as she rides him. With every movement, they both begin to moan louder as her juices flow around him.  
Seth continues sucking her tits as they roll over onto the bed. Now, he's on top and she wraps her legs around him, pushing him deeper inside her. Seth begins to grab her tits and squeeze them tight, as his hips begin to move faster. Jessica reaches down and rubs herself as she gets close to her climax. Finally as she feels him start to explode into her, as she releases her impending orgasm. Her moaning gets louder and Seth begins to groan with pleasure as he sends his cum deep into her. Her pulsing pussy tightens around him and her wetness makes him climax with more intensity than ever. With their eyes open, they kiss and their bodies tighten even more. They love watching each other climax and the sounds they make doing it.

Finally as their bodies relax, he slides out of her and with one finger, her begins to trace her hardened nipples and kiss her. She turns to face him, as she rest her leg on top of his and kisses him. They can feel each other's hearts pounding, as they settle in for the night. Seth looks down at his beautiful fiancee', as she places her on his chest and their fingers interlock with each other. It is at that moment that he knows he has found the love of his life.


	8. What's For Breakfast?

What's For Breakfast

Jessica comes in the front door after her morning run, she is dressed in her running gear which consists of a tight black pair of running shorts and a lovely purple tank top that is barely able to hold her breasts in place. She is a little out of breath and as she stands in the doorway she takes a few deep breaths and realizes that something smells really good and heads towards the kitchen to see what is cooking. As she gets to the kitchen she gets a surprise to see Seth in front of the cook top wearing nothing but an apron, from behind of course the apron covers nothing and she just stands there for a moment enjoying the view of his butt. Seth soon turns around with the frying pan in his hand and seeing Jessica smiles at her and says "I thought you might like something when you got back from your run so I made up some pancakes." "And the whole just an apron thing?" she replies.

"Well I thought you might like something when you got back from your run," he says with a laugh, but his laugh stops and his eyes drop to Jessica's chest as he notices her nipples pressing thru the fabric of her top "It would seem you are feeling pretty good gorgeous," and his eyes roam over her taking in all her curves from top to toe "so would you like something to eat?" Jessica walks towards Seth in a slow sensual way and looking down notices that there is a tent starting to appear in the front of his apron "Yes I think I would actually," her eyes not leaving the growing shape of his apron "Why don't you put the pan down?" Seth drops it back on to the cook top and as he turns back to Jessica she steps forward putting her arms around his neck and moves in for a deep kiss, Seth responds and wraps his arms around her waist pulling himself tightly against her pressing his penis against her and he can smell her scent mixed with her sweat. Jessica grabs the knot of the apron at his neck and releases it then steps back letting the apron fall to his waist.

"Oh I like that look but something isn't quite right," and she gives him a soft kiss on his lips before kissing down his chin across his neck then on to his chest where she flicks her tongue across one of his nipples before she starts to lower herself further. "MM-MM-MM" is all that Seth says obviously enjoying himself very much. Then Jessica continues kissing him and stops at the top of the apron. She reaches around and behind him as she undoes the apron completely dropping it to the floor uncovering his erect penis. "For me?" she says in a little girly voice "you shouldn't have, but since you did," she leans forward and takes the head of his penis in her mouth and Seth leans back against the edge of the bench to support himself. Jessica takes hold of his penis and gently runs her hand up and down, before she takes it out of her mouth. Seth let's out a disappointed groan, watches as she reaches over to the bench and picks up the bottle of maple syrup. She turns back to his penis and pours a small amount of syrup over the tip of his penis, taking it back in to her mouth.

Jessica's tongue works at licking the syrup from his tip as she slowly moves her head back and forth taking him slowly deeper into her mouth and when a small amount of the syrup drops on to her top and she suddenly pulls back. "I don't want to get my nice top dirty," and with that she quickly takes it off freeing her breasts and giving Seth a wonderful view of her erect nipples, she then goes straight back to his penis pouring more syrup on it and begins taking it deeper into her mouth. Some of the syrup is dropping on to her breasts and Seth is wishing his mouth was down there right now. He is enjoying what she is doing too much to want it to stop, as Jessica tilts her head back a little to open her throat and takes him completely in. She starts to fondle his balls which are also now covered in syrup and there is a general sticky mess all around Seth's penis. Jessica's mouth relaxes a bit as his penis hits the back of her throat She gently squeezes his balls and clamps her lips around the base of his penis and starts to swallow hard on his shaft sucking all the syrup off him.

Seth can feel that his arousal is rising quickly as Jessica works away on his penis, with strong passion as if she hadn't had him for ages. He starts to thrust his penis in and out of her mouth as she holds her lips tightly around his shaft. He knows he can't last long with the way she is going and then knows he will soon explode as she slides a hand around his butt finding the entrance to his anus pushing her syrup covered finger in slowly. This pushes Seth over the edge and as his orgasm hits him, he thrusts into her mouth reaching the back of her throat. As his seed begins to flow forth in large bursts, Jessica begins to swallow then suddenly grips the base of his penis to try and stem the flow before taking his penis from her mouth, She aims it at her breasts before releasing her grip and his seed flows free again all over her breasts. Seth looks down at what is happening and licks his lips as he realizes what she is doing. Jessica looks up at him saying, "Well my sexy cook, you prepared something for me so I thought I might prepare something for you". Letting go of his penis, while still kneeling before him, she takes her breasts in her hands and lifts them slightly as if offering them to him.

"Why thank you," Seth says with a smile, as he takes her hands and pulls her to her feet. He quickly wraps his arms around her, taking a hold of her butt, and lifts her up on to the bench behind her. She moans as he quickly lowers his lips to her nipple, covered in his own seed and the left over maple syrup, that had dropped from Jessica's ministrations on his penis. He begins to lick and suck her nipples and breasts, taking time to go from one breast to the other, cleaning them thoroughly and leaving nothing behind This sends Jessica into ecstasy, a she starts to groan loudly. Seth lifts his head to look her in the eyes, for a moment, and says "I think a second course is in order," before kneeling down in front of her and pulls at her running shorts. "Sure thing stud", Jessica says as she lifts herself enough, allowing him to easily pull her shorts off. Seth then moves back between her legs and begins to taste her very wet pussy. His tongue starts working its way over her pussy lips and clit causing her to gasp at the sudden wave of pleasure that washes over her.

"Oh Seth," she moans and places her hands on his head pulling him firmly against her and he responds by sliding his tongue inside her pussy, he then moves his hands, one goes to her breast and gently caresses it while the other joins his mouth between her legs and takes her clit between his fingers causing her to squeal as he gently tugs on it. He begins thrusting his tongue deeply into her pussy, eliciting more moans from her lips, as he lifts her legs and wraps them over his shoulders, behind his neck. She hears him try to say something but it is muffled, with his mouth firmly planted on her pussy. After getting worked up from sucking Seth's penis before and then his attention to her nipples it isn't taking long for her to feel that familiar sensation deep inside as her orgasm begins to build As Seth delves deeper still with his tongue and rubs her clit between his fingers her orgasm finally explodes and she pulls him harder against her with her legs, seeming to drive his tongue even further into her pussy and she screams out loud as she bucks against his face until her orgasm subsides.

She slowly lets her legs fall from his shoulders and he stands up after one more lick across her clit and somewhat breathlessly says "Well sexy, what about time for the main course?" "M-M-M, the main course sounds good to me," she murmurs as she slips off the bench into his arms there naked bodies pressing together, his penis once again hard pressing against her. And with that they head off to the bedroom, the pancakes all but forgotten.


	9. A Kitten and A Wolf

**A Kitten and A Wolf**

Jessica and Seth were feeling the strains of being married and having two separate careers. He was a WWE Superstar and she was a flight attendant, who spent more time in the air, then in bed with her husband. As it turned out, they both had some free time coming and they were going to make the best of it. Since they both loved role playing games, Jessica came up with one that had her being a helpless "kitten" and Seth the "big bad wolf". She played the scenario out in her head and when she told Seth about it, he was excited. They agred to do it the first night they had free and tonight was that night.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there for, all I knew was that it was getting late, the sun had already disappeared over the horizon and all that was left was an orange glow shimmering across the skyline. The ducks had long since eaten all of the bread I had scattered for them and had returned to the lake. Calmer than I had felt for days I stared out after them. With a sigh I decided it was time to leave.  
The park was like your usual city park, a duck lake in the centre with a footpath around its perimeter. At one end there was a small woods for those who wanted a bit of privacy. No one ever went there this time in the evening; the dog walkers had all gone home. The quickest way for me to go home however was through that woods; there is a small gap in the fence on the other side, which comes out on my road. The thought has never bothered me before.  
As I started to walk in that direction, I noticed a man walking towards me from my right, his eyes were fixed on me, with an animal like glean, like a wolf having found his prey. I felt a little unnerved, but tried to shrug it off. It was just some guy who gets a kick out of making girls feel uncomfortable like that, and I continued on as before. He fell into step a short distance behind me. I swallowed hard and fixed my eyes on the pavement in front of me, as a breeze ruffled at my low cut blouse and my skirt. I pulled my coat closer around me. As the path started to curve away from the woods I began to doubt that the woods were a good idea, but realized that I had no choice turning around now because it would lead me straight back towards him and I certainly did not want to do that.

He was behind me now, as I climbed a steep slope towards the woods. I could feel the tension rising, my breath had become ragged and beads of sweat had formed between my breasts. He was hungry for it, hungry for the hunt, knowing that soon I would bolt and the chase would begin. As soon as I stepped through the first line of trees, like a classic deer, I bolted, hoping that I could get to the other side before he could catch me. I had no choice, I ran for my life. I heard him yell and the chase was on. Not wearing running shoes, I ran clumsily, stumbling and crashing through the undergrowth, tripping on twigs and running into branches that whipped at my legs. Panic was ripping through me, tearing painfully at my heart. I was overwhelmed by fear, tears streaming down my face blinding me, blurring my vision. I could only hear the pounding of my blood coursing through my veins.  
So this is how it feels to be a deer pursued, hearing the howling of the wolves in chase, blinded by panic and fear, only instinct taking over knowing somewhere that it is all in vain. Not much farther now, the fence must be here somewhere. Eyes focused ahead, my foot became jammed in some outstretched roots and I fell crashing to the ground. I heard him closing in, I knew he was close, so I pushed myself up onto my hands, crying wholeheartedly now while I struggled to get to my feet. But it was too late. "Here Kitty, Kitty, " his voice was gruff and deep. I heard him walk around me. I looked up to face him with tears as pride and a certain amount of courage, took their place. He looked at me and said, "Poor kitty, kitty. What are you gonna do now?", knowing that I couldn't run. He had roughly shaven stubble, messy dark hair, with dark penetrating brown eyes that looked deep into your soul. I looked around me for anything that would allow me any chance of escape. I grabbed a branch and swung it at him, a welt appeared on his cheek. He screamed with rage. I struck again, but this time too slow. He grabbed it and held it firm in his strong grip, staring me down. I realized that I wouldn't win and I let go and backed off. I found a chance to run and just as I passed him, he caught me and held me tight, as he carried me to his car and threw me against it.

He placed a set of handcuffs on me (thank god they were furry), covered my mouth with a gag, and put me in the trunk, of the car. Once we got to his place, he blind-folded me and removed the gag. Soon, I was inside his house where he placed a metal collar and chain around my neck. My hands were then re-cuffed in front of me and my blindfold left in place. I choose not to touch it, I was grateful that I couldn't see him. He laughed as he touched me and caressed me. It was soft at first, then he got rougher, as he pulled my hair. He removed the gag and kissed me. I could feel his erection pressing up against the small of my back, as he reached around and began rubbing my breast with one hand and gripping my pussy with the other pressing his fingers up against my clit. At some point my panties had been pulled off, but I don't remember, as I blocked out what I could, every time he touched me. He hiked my short skirt up around my waist, as I tried to grip my legs together, and he seemed to find that amusing, chuckling he pressed his nose into my hair at the back of my neck and inhaled deeply, smelling my sweat and fear, pushing close against my trembling body. "Cant we have a bit of a play now?" he said, acting as if there were others, in the room

In defiance and threat he pressed my body hard up against the van wall, allowing his breath to go into my ear. "I wanted to take your little ass, sooner than this, " he murmured, "I've seen you in the shower, when your rubbing smooth bubbles of soap over your pretty little tits, I've seen you play with yourself in your room, and my god I wanted to go in there and give you a helping hand. I've jacked off so many times watching you before now. You have teased me beyond the point of distraction without even knowing it. I will get the chance to have you before long. Just wait till you slip up before your master, I'll be waiting there to punish you." He gently pulled a piece of my hair away from my tear stained, dirty cheek before whispering "later Kitten," pushing me with one last thrust against the wall, so that I'd loose my balance and fall to my knees. A sob escaped me and tears welled up behind my blindfold as he walked away.  
Alone, anger welled inside me and I ripped the blindfold from my eyes. I surveyed the room and found that Seth had changed it, a lot. I don't know how or when he did it, but this was not the same room I left this morning. The walls were grey and unadorned and the floor cold concrete. There was an bed, a washstand and basin, with a jug of water, a nightstand with a small lamp on it. In opposite corners two security cameras monitored my every move. The room was quite simply a prison cell. I shivered with horror. Filled with rage, I found every piece of furniture there was and threw it across the room. I had no idea where I was and to be honest, I was starting to wonder if Seth may have had help with this. "Fucking Bastard!" I screamed, "Why have you done this to me?" not that I didn't already know. At least an hour passed as I raged until emptiness filled me and I ended up scrunched up on the floor, huddled in the corner in silent defiance. I didn't hear the lock click open and the graceful sweep of the person walking over to me, I blanked it and stared at the wall. "Now that you've had your little episode Kitten, Its time to face facts", said a calm voice, to the side of me. I turned my face further away from him and huddled further into the corner.  
"I don't want to face facts, " I said miserably, "I just want to go home." He began to stroke my hair gently and smoothly, I began to relax a little liking this small comfort. "You can't go home little kitten, you're here now. I will take care of you, and in return, I expect your obedience and loyalty." His soft voice became hard, "If you disobey or betray me you will be punished." Angered I stood up sharply and spun around to face him, if he looked a little shocked it had gone in an instant his face was now set and firm in warning, which I ignored. "You fucking bastard! I Obey No One!", I screamed as I glared at him directly, with ice blue eyes and he matched my gaze. His body was calm and concentrated hands ready at his sides, his smooth clean face and stern, steady grey eyes boring into mine "What are you planning to do kitten? Like I said, you aren't leaving here", he said as he caressed her cheek. "Has my Kitten been bad", Seth said as he hovered over his wife. Seth decided to take his wife upstairs and let her get comfy, on their bed before he began his assault on her.

Faced with a new threat, I regained my spirit and stared my attacker down. "I think it's time I tame my little pussy cat, as I play with her and teach her how to respect her master", he said as he stood over me. "I am no ones fucking pet!" I spat. "Kitty's got her hackles up", he said. "Lets see if this little kitten can purr", he said as he ripped my blouse and skirt, leaving me naked and vulnerable. He teased, eyeing my breasts, as he touched my pussy. "Here, pussy, pussy", he said as he climbed in between my legs and slowly licked my pussy. "How do you feel now Wild Cat? Still wanna fight? Huh?" "Let go of me you bastard, " I screamed and spat in his face. He wiped it away his face crimson with rage. "You fucking bitch! I'll show you! You'll be drinking my cum for that!" He grabbed me by the hair and forced me onto my knees, a foot was placed in my back and my arms drawn behind me. He took off his belt and wrapped it around my neck letting it tighten and pinch my skin. I thought he was going to strangle me; he unzipped his trousers letting his hard cock fall out in front of my face. I try to pull way but the foot is ever firm on my back my arms pulled cruelly back keeping me upright and the belt pulling me up and forward, he grabs a clump of my hair to hold my head still and rubs his cock over my tear stained face.

He forces it between my lips pinching my jaw to open my mouth and begins to fuck my mouth, forcing his cock down my throat making me gag. "Suck bitch!" he shouts yanking at the belt around my neck, pulling it ever tighter and coking me with it, gasping for air I begin to suck hoping that I will finish him soon. He fucks my mouth harder and deeper gripping my hair with one hand and the belt with the other. Someone gets down behind me and begins to feel my breasts pinching my nipples until it hurts and I give little whimpers of protest, then he forces my legs apart and begins to play with my clit letting his fingers find my juices. "I see my pussy is all wet, just like a little slut", he said as he continued play with my clit, flicking and pinching it. "I want some of this pussy", he says and removes his cock from my mouth. I feel the tip of his cock at my pussy forcing its way in, deep inside me, all the way to the hilt. I could feel the cock thicken as it went in. He played with my clit at the same time rubbing and teasing it with his fingers and soon the pleasure began to build inside of me. I felt ashamed that my body was responding like this, my body was beginning to shake and I couldn't help but moan.  
"I'm gonna, please fuck me harder", I said unaware that I even said it until I heard Seth laugh. He fucked me harder and faster and then he turned me over so that I was crouching on all fours and Seth's cock was ramming me harder and harder. I could feel him playing with my breasts reaching down and playing with my clit collecting the juices from me. I screamed and cried but that just turned him on all the more and he fucked me harder and deeper, cumming so hard that I swear the entire neighborhood heard us. As we both came down from our sexual high, I heard him say, "Once again my little kitten, you will learn to obey me. You belong to me now and you will be my most prized possession."


	10. Quick Fix

Quick Fix

It was all about sex for me. She was the daughter of WWE Superstar David Batista and WWE Diva Trish Stratus and the sister of Randy Orton. Me, I'm just plain old Seth Rollins, Money In The Bank briefcase holder and current hottest rising star, in the WWE. She was one of the best fucks and I always find myself thinking about how kinky, hot, sweaty, wet the sex was. I could do anything to her, and she would love it, she would beg for more. But it's the old saying, once a cheater always a cheater.. It's true. It's been a year since I fucked her last and we have both found our true loves, she say's she is happy and I've been with a girl who is perfect, perfect in almost every way.. Just not slutty... I've found I crave the kinky, slutty sex more and more lately. So one day, I called my ex. We have always been able to talk about anything, I'm sure if her boyfriend found out he would be pissed, but I don't care.  
When she answered I said, "Hey, this is one of those phone calls, that you need to be alone, are you?" "Yes, my boyfriend's at work and the kids are asleep, what's up?" she said, in an almost sexy voice. "I need to talk to you about something, something that we probably shouldn't talk about, but it's something we both want." I wanted to drag her into this conversation. Make her so hot and wet that she would beg for me to come fuck her right then and there.  
She said, "And what would that be?" "It's awkward to talk about, but you know how we used to fuck, and how even after you met your boyfriend you said I was the best fuck you've ever had?" She cut me off saying, "I don't know if we should talk about this, what would your girlfriend say?" "I don't care I need to talk about this to you!" I said in a stern voice to make sure she understood. "Ok, so what can I do?" using the same soft voice as before. "I need to fuck you, I need to fuck you like a whore, like the little slut you are!" I found myself saying, not quite the way I wanted to reel her in but I couldn't stop, and she didn't stop me either.

"I want to do everything to you, fuck your mouth, watching you swallow my entire cock, then fuck your pussy while you say how big of a whore you are, then fuck your tight ass, you still like that right?" "Yes, I still like that, but we can't talk about this, I'm in a serious relationship," She said with a shaky voice. "That never stopped you, and it won't now either, tell me this, if you could fuck me and not feel bad, or get caught would you?" I asked. "I can't answer that, but I think you know the answer. She said softly again, oh how that voice made my cock so hard. Now it's the fun time I thought. "Are you wet?" I asked her. No answer but I thought I heard the phone rustling.  
"Are you touching yourself?" I asked. "Yes, why now?" She asked me, "Why now do you want this?" "I want you to tell me how wet you are, how many fingers are you shoving inside MY tight pussy!" I asked her. "Two, two of my fingers are in your pussy, I want your fingers inside me, I want to feel your cock in my mouth, I want to taste your cum and feel it covering my pussy!" I had to pull out my cock at that point, my jeans hurt so bad against my 8 inch cock. "My cocks out of my pants, if you were here, what would you do to it?" I asked her. "I would let you do whatever you want to me! I want you to fuck my mouth with your big hard cock, then my ass, then cum all over my slutty body!" she said.  
You could tell she was fingering herself so hard. "Put three fingers in that tight little pussy, how's it taste?" I said, "Tell me how big of a whore you are!" "I'm the biggest whore you've ever seen, and it tastes so good, but not as good as your cock does. I want to fuck you. Come fuck me now. My boyfriend is off work in two hours." I didn't want to tell her but as soon as she got into the conversation I had started driving towards her house. "I want a picture. I want a picture of you fucking yourself right now" I said. "I need to see that wet little pussy after you've been thinking of my cock inside you!" "Ok, hold on while I free a hand ok." After about a minute she got back on the phone, "Its coming, where are you?" She asked, you could still tell she had her fingers deep inside her tight wet shaved pussy. I said "Coming, what you need it that bad?"  
"Yes, I need you to fuck my ass! I want you to fuck me so hard, my boyfriend, he likes to be soft, he's more traditional. You, you treat me like I want, like a slut, like a dirty slutty sex doll!" "What are you wearing?" I demanded "Jeans and a tank top." "Take them off, I want you in a robe, just a robe, cause I want to fuck you on your doorstep," I said in a stern voice. "No, my neighbors will see, and they like my boyfriend." she pleaded. "I don't care! I'm going to fuck you right there. You will suck my dick while your sitting on your step, this is my deal, I'm fucking you how you need it, and you don't get a choice!" She didn't argue back. When I pulled up to the house, I was shaking like no other, not sure if it was excitement or just plain old because I wanted to fuck her, there she was, sitting on her front step in a pink robe. I got out and walked up to her as she stood up. I reached out and pulled her robe to the side, exposing her right tit.

"There's my slutty tits! God your a dirty little bitch arn't you!" Her nipples were already like rocks, as I flicked it I looked at her. She looked scared but you could tell all she wanted was to feel me fuck her as hard as I could. "Sit down bitch!" I said, "And show me your sloppy wet pussy!" As she sat down, she looked around nervously, and then spread her legs showing me her freshly shaved pussy. Oh it looked so good, she has the tightest pussy I have ever felt, and it's perfect. "Stick your fingers in there, fuck yourself and tell me how much you want my cock in you! How much you want me to choke you with my rock hard cock! You want that?" "I want you so bad, let me suck your cock, I want to feel that fucking dick inside of me, feel your cum all over me. I want you to fuck me like you used to, hard!"  
I pulled my cock out and before I could even get the zipper all the way down her lips were around my head. Sucking my swollen cock like a pro, her tongue flicking at the base of my head, swirling against the shaft, her lips tight, and her teeth not biting, but just enough to feel them. I looked down to see her fingering that wet tight pussy at the same time. My cock got even harder! I reached down to expose her 36 C tits, her nipples as big as bullets, getting even bigger against the slight breeze. While she sucked my cock taking it all the way in her mouth every time, hearing her gag turned me on to much. I could feel my cock getting ready to throw her first treat to her, I pulled my cock out of her mouth and said, "Open your dirty mouth bitch, I am going to cum down your throat." But I knew I wasn't.  
Right when she opened her mouth I came all over her face, in her eyes, and in her hair. She went to wipe it off and I said, "No, you'll leave that there, now stand up" As she stood up I grabbed her and threw her against the door, pulling her off her legs and getting her tits at face level. I started biting her tits, starting with the left one, working my way around her big areolas then to her nipples which I pulled as hard as I could, she gasp with pleasure, grinding her hips against my swollen cock. I stuck my cock into her wet swollen pussy and started fucking her as hard as I could. Oh it felt so good, she came right away, covering my balls and legs in her sweet sticky juices. I kept fucking her pounding her swollen tight pussy, giving her orgasm after orgasm.  
After about fifteen minutes I set her down and turned her around, looking at her tight little ass.  
"You want my cock up your slutty ass bitch?" I asked her with force. "Yes, yes, I want you to fuck my ass, fuck me hard!" She begged as I guided my cock to her tight little hole. Going slowly, I felt the pop as my head went into her ass, then I guided it almost all the way in, but before I could get there, she started fucking me, rolling her hips back and forth and clenching her ass muscles around my cock. Oh it felt so good, and hearing her moaning made me want it even more. I knew then she just needed to be fucked in her tight little ass as hard as ever, so I started slamming my cock as hard as I could into her ass, while she screamed out how much she liked it. I knew her neighbors could hear her, it's a damn apartment building, but I didn't care, and obviously she didn't at the time either. I figured it was her that would have to deal with the consequences.  
I told her to beg me to cum all over her tits, but she said, "No! I want you to cum in my ass, I want to feel your big hard cock throbbing in my tight little ass. PLEASE!" "Ok" I said, "Do you like fucking me more than your lame ass boyfriend?" "FUCK YES!" she screamed "Oh FUCK YES I DO! I'm your dirty whore". I felt my balls tighten up as I started shooting wad after wad of cum into her tight little ass. I could feel the juices oozing out of her beat red asshole. Looking down at it I knew she wouldn't be able to sit down later. Once I was done I pulled my cock out and grabbed her hair, "Now clean this cock up whore!" I said as I pulled her head down to my cock. She started licking my cock clean from the base up. Flicking her tongue against my head, she knew how to keep me going. God she was a dirty bitch! I bent down and picked my phone up off the ground, and checked the time, ten more minutes and her boyfriend would be off work, thinking he was going to come home and get some from his wife, it made me chuckle thinking about what he would say when tried to fuck her.  
"You have ten minutes to suck my cock, now get to it," and with no arguments she started in on my cock again. Since I had my phone in my hand I figured it was a perfect time to get some video so I opened it up and recorded her sucking my dick. "What are you doing?" She asked me. "I'm getting something to look at later and something to keep you in check! "WHAT?" she stopped sucking my cock and looked at me with little doe eyes. "Well, I figured we could do this more often and this will keep you inline so you don't do anything stupid. We wouldn't want your boyfriend seeing this!" As I pulled up my pants I looked at her cum stained face and hair. "You might want to get cleaned up before he gets home, don't forget to wash everything." I took a picture of her tits, and turned to walk away. When I reached my truck, she was there right behind me. I sat in the seat and looked at her. She asked "Do you." I cut her off right then, "We're happy, we're happy with what we have, and as long as we do this every once in a while, we're perfect."  
I reached out and squeezed her right tit flicking her softening nipples, "Just never forget, I own this tit you dirty little whore!" I said with a smile as she stepped back. I closed my door and drove home. When I reached my house I had a text from her. It had a picture of her in the mirror naked with cum all over her face. it read, "I walked inside, looked in the mirror, forgot to close the door, this is what my boyfriend saw when he walked in. He didn't say anything, just went up stairs. I guess it could be ok for you to do this some more. Thank you for the night.. YOU WHORE!" What a perfect night.


	11. The Interview

My name is Kathy Bates, I'm 42, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. I know this may sound funny and all, but ever since Seth Rollins won his "Money In The Bank" title, I've started to see him in a whole new light. This story is about the night I got "to know" Seth Rollins, the man and the monster. I've been working for the Tampa Gazette, since February of this year, and I was finally given the job of a lifetime. Since I had knowledge of the WWE and with RAW was coming to Tampa, I was given the opportunity to interview Mr. Money In The Bank himself, Seth Rollins. I read everything I could find on him, even watched his videos on you-tube. Now, I've been a wrestling fan for almost my entire life and I've liked a variety of superstars, over the years. The bad boys always seemed to interest me and now, I was going to meet my dream bad-boy and do a face-to-face interview. Knowing that this was my time to shine, I took the day off and spent it at the Red Door Spa. I got the full package…wax, tan, hair, and make-up. I don't know why I did it, but maybe it was a secret wish that I hoped it would go further, then just an interview.

I arrived at the arena and was escorted to his locker room. He greeted me wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He had on his thick, dark rimmed glasses and I must say he looked gorgeous, up close. "Hi, you must be Kathy Bates. I'm Seth Rollins. Nice to meet you", he said as he reached for my hand and welcomed me into his private room. "Hi, Mr. Rollins. Thank you for taking the time to do this interview with me", I said as I sat down, next to him, on the couch. He said he was glad to be doing the interview, but he wanted to wait until after his match. "I have to fight Dean Ambrose tonight and I really wanna be in the zone, when I do", he said. I agreed to meet him, after his match and then he called for his security team to come and escort me ringside, so I could watch him. Him and Dean were the first match of the night and then he said he would be mine for the night. Joey and Jamie came and took me to my seat, right next to JBL and Michael Cole.

I sat there watching him and Dean go at it. I saw Dean pick Seth up and throw him over the top rope, but Seth landed on the apron. I let the breath I was holding go, only to lose it again when Dean came off the rope and clothes-lined Seth, onto the cement floor, right at my feet. I looked down and saw him smile at me. "I'm fine, honey. We planned this all out", he said just as Dean grabbed him and sent him flying into the barrier. This went on for almost a good 10 minutes, before Kane came out and grabbed Dean's ankle, pulling him off Seth. This caused a DQ and Dean won. Seth took off, up the ramp, while the fans chanted the "YOU SOLD OUT" chant over and over. I followed Jamie and Joey back to the waiting area and we followed Seth to his locker room.

"So, how was that? Did you have fun?", he asked as I sat down and watched him standing there, sweat dropping off his well toned and defined body. His hair dripping wet and his latex pants, just covering, what his mama or papa gave him. "I'm gonna grab a shower and then we can do the interview, if you want", he said as he grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower area. I shook my head, unable to speak. I heard the shower and for the first time I can say that I was jealous of the water, inside the shower stall. I heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later, Seth emerged wearing blue jeans, no shirt, and he was towel drying his hair. "Have you had dinner yet?", he asked as he piled his things into his bag and grabbed his MITB briefcase. "No, I haven't. If you want to eat before the interview, I'll wait for you here", I said. He smiled and said that he was buying dinner and then we could do the interview, in a quiet place. I shrugged my shoulders and agreed to dinner. Hey, if food made him talk, then I would order everything they had, on the menu.

We arrived at a some-what empty place, just a few blocks from the arena. "I used to come here when I was in FCW and we trained at the training center. They have awesome food here", he said as we were seated, in a corner booth, way in the back. I had my recorder and note pad out, with a few simple questions on it and after we ordered I got down to the interview. He told me all about his life, growing up in Davenport, Iowa, and his early Indy days. I had no idea how detailed his life was or what he did to get where he was today. He talked about his mom and dad and his sister and how much family means to him. Our food came and the interview stopped, but we kept talking and this time he interviewed me. I felt so relaxed with him and occasionally found myself, daydreaming and getting lost in his beautiful brown eyes. I had to remind myself that I was a professional and that he was my assignment and not my "end of the night" dessert. After dinner, we ordered coffee and gelato. It was a weird combination, but neither us could decide what we wanted, so we ordered both. We continued with the interview until the manager begged us to leave. "Why don't we go to my hotel room and we can finish the interview there?", he suggested. I was speechless but agreed to go because when was I ever gonna get another chance to be with Seth Rollins…alone…in a hotel room? Seth paid the bill and then we drove to the Hampton Inn and Suites, by the bay. After getting his bag and briefcase, we went inside and saw that some of the wrestlers and divas were still hanging out. They saw us and smiled, but nobody said a word. It was like they knew this was an everyday thing for him…Seth and a local girl, in his room, all night. Hey, if that's what they were thinking, I wasn't gonna stop them.

Once Seth unlocked the door, we went inside and the room was amazing. The room was furnished in antiques and opulent bedding. The sheers that hung over the tall windows muted the moonlight and shadowed us from the sins we were about to create. I just stood and stared in awe that I didn't even start thinking about how I would start off this forbidden rendezvous that I allowed myself to get into. I didn't have to think. He came up from behind me and kissed the side of my neck and down my shoulder. He wrapped one arm around me as his other hand took its time finding its way under my top and to caress my warm skin that was beginning to set itself ablaze. He was totally focused on every inch of me as he slowly began to peel away my inhibitions – the way his nose took in the scent of my hair, the way his fingers barely touched the thin under side of my arm, the way he whispered in my ear, "I want you."  
I turned around to face him and our lips met for a hungry kiss. Our hands clamored all over each other's bodies desperate to feel each other. I couldn't unbutton his shirt fast enough to feel the strength and skin of his chest against my bare hands. He pulled my top over me to unleash and feel the soft fullness of my breasts. I couldn't wait to feel and free his strong constrained bulge he was pressing against me. When his manhood sprung straight out, he grabbed me by my ass cheeks and firmly nestled it against my belly that was flush like fire. He carried me onto the bed to lay me there as he pulled the rest of my clothes off of me. Being completely nude, our hands weren't just curious about how we felt skin-to-skin, but also in the way we could make sensations deep inside of us set off a jolt or a "Zap!" His deep kisses traveled to my breasts and he devoured my nipples. I hadn't been aware that I propped one knee up to splay my wanting inner channel. He turned me onto my back and dragged his fingers up and down over my moistening folds and flicked against my hardening clitoris. The more he did it, the more my body shook and quivered.

"My god, you are amazing!" he gasped, gazing at the glow of my pussy. Suddenly, he plowed two fingers into me. He got up to kneel as he continued his forceful invasion inside of me in a rhythm that matched my breathing – loud, deep and labored. It got even more amplified when I saw him stroking his dick with the same intensity. It looked as if it was going to burst in his hands. He made me feel as if I were the woman in his story watching the boy standing next to the edge of the sea, both of us lost in the ecstasy of our minds. I hoisted my feet onto his shoulders, reached out for his cock, and pulled it between my legs to let him know where I wanted it. Unlike the older woman guiding an inexperienced boy, there was none of that awkwardness in figuring out how to put our parts together or how to calibrate them to sync at the right times. The acts of discovering new places to go, at least for me, were a thrill. We rolled around and tumbled with each other all over every square inch of the bed. We both enjoyed a ride that at times was slow, long and luxurious and at other times wild, exciting and dangerous.

There was no specific timetable, and there was no hurry to get to a destination. I hadn't really paid attention to the physical effort I put into matching him thrust for thrust or responding to the different lengths and intensities of arousals he put me through, but the thrill of seeing the excitement in his eyes and the forcefulness he put into letting go of and releasing the passion he had kept to himself for so long was incredible. In the end, I felt wobbly, weak, and barely able to breathe. I woke up with the dimmer sunlight filtering indirectly through the window sheers and with him handing me a glass of wine and a slice of fruit tart I forgot we brought with us. "I'd like to make good on that promise to finish the interview", he said as he climbed behind and cradled me sitting upright and still naked on the bed. He turned on his tablet and showed me pictures of his family, friends, and his early stuff. We sat and talked and went at it once more before he had to leave and head to Orlando, for the Smack Down taping.

We said our good-byes and then he was gone. I handed in my column and waited for the results. Around three o'clock, my phone rang. Seth called and wanted me to meet him in Orlando, after the show. He gave me the hotel name and said that the front desk would have a key, waiting for me. I had just hung up the phone when my editor came over and handed me an envelope. He looked at me and said, "Excellent job. I was right about you getting into this guy's mind. If I shift you over to the sports desk, can you work this kind of magic on every front page story?" "I don't know about that," I said, with my mind figuring out how I was going to sneak out early, so I could go see my "Mr. Money In The Bank", later tonight.


	12. Seth's Personal Driver

The Car and Driver

Hi, my name is Aicha. I have brown hair , brown eyes, and I am currently the newest member of the WWE driver's club. What that means is I'm the one who drives the WWE Superstars around, when they are in town. I love the job because you get to talk to and interact with a lot of really sweet people, Now, don't get me wrong, but there are a few that just rub me the wrong way and one of them is Seth Rollins. Just because he is Mr. "Money In The Bank", he assumes that he gets what he wants, when he wants it. Well all that changed one day when he arrived for his meeting, here in Stamford, CT. I was assigned to be his driver and when I met him at the airport, I knew that this was going to be a long drive. Ever since we met, he had this idea that he was better then everyone else and I hated the way he acted towards his fellow wrestlers. He had tried flirting with me a few times and I ignored him, but one day everything changed and now I find myself asking to be his driver. Let me explain…

I arrived at JFK airport and waited for him to come out of the terminal. I saw him coming and as I stepped out of the car, I was reminded of how perfect the weather was. A warm breeze flirted with the edge of my skirt, bringing the loose, gauzy fabric up from my knees to my thighs. I shoved it back down absently and crossed the space from the driver's side of my car to the airport terminal sidewalk in three long strides. There he was, Mr. "Money In The Bank", Seth Rollins. He was signing a few autographs, so I waited. When I looked back, he was leaning down slightly to shoulder off his bag onto the sidewalk; when he straightened up I was reminded of just how tall he was. His broad shoulders and chest were covered with a light blue piqué striped shirt that pulled taut across him as he straightened his posture. He was smiling, arms held open as he stepped forward.

Did he honestly think I was going to hug him, here at the airport? I smiled as I closed the distance and then I was in his arms, lifted off my feet. He closed his arms around my lower back and then I was back on the ground with him pressing his face into my hair. His voice was a low, rolling growl against my ear. "Get back in the car, you little bitch, before I fuck you on the pavement in front of all these people."  
I gasped a little, pulling back from him. His eyes stared straight into mine, commanding but loving. He gave a sharp nod towards the car. I lowered my eyes and retreated obediently towards the driver's side. That's when I noticed the top of my breasts were blushing furiously against the black halter straps of my dress. He didn't speak as we coasted onto the interstate and so I remained as silent. The traffic was light for a Friday afternoon, as I shifted my legs to set the cruise control.

Suddenly, his hand was sliding up my inner thigh, pushing aside the fabric of my dress. When he took my hands in his, they felt tiny; and yet, his fingers were now both persistent and delicate as they climbed my thigh. I glanced down, and as I did so, he gave me a painful pinch. "Pay attention to your driving," he said, and then paused as his hand reached the soft folds of my pussy. His voice shifted to a deceptively tender tone. "You dirty...fucking...slut. You're not wearing any panties. I bet you're already wet, aren't you?" I could feel the blush creeping from my breasts to my cheeks and did my best to focus on the road. Five exits until the WWE offices, I noted, and then couldn't help myself – a low moan slid out of my throat as he started to stroke my slit with his index finger. He was right; I had been drenched from the moment he spoke to me outside the airport.  
A few more probing strokes, more exploratory than tender, before he began to finger me. I choked another moan back into my throat. My pussy was almost painfully tight; even his two fingers felt too large for me. Three exits. I dropped my head back against the headrest and exhaled slowly as he shoved his index and middle finger inside me, inquisitive and prying, and then there it was – that small, sweet, deep spot. He curled his fingers up in a come-hither gesture and then relaxed them, stroking the front wall of my pussy. As he shifted, I could feel that I had already soaked both his palm and the back of his hand. Finally, the off-ramp to the corporate offices was in sight and now we could park and he would make me come. And yet...that wasn't what he had in mind.  
I was so concerned with negotiating the tight curves of the parking garage that by the time I had parked, he had removed his hand from between my legs and had calmly undone his belt. I felt empty, so close to coming, my pussy clenching and unclenching between my legs, my slit still dripping and unfulfilled. The corners of his mouth had turned up in a smug smile; he had noticed me eyeing his cock hungrily as he began to work his hand up and down his shaft. I realized I had been unconsciously running the tip of my tongue from one corner of my lips to the other. He raised his free hand and placed it almost tenderly on the back of my neck, his voice soft and beckoning at first, like it always was.  
"I know what you want, little girl...I know just what my little cocksucker wants. Come here, baby..."  
And then he pulled me forward and down across the console of my car, his fingers splayed across the back of my neck. I parted my lips just slightly before he shoved me down onto his cock, wanting to feel as much of it as I could.

It was delicious, hot and throbbing as I slid my tongue down his shaft, and I felt a new wave of wetness flow out of me and onto my dress, the seat of my car, everywhere. Then I began to drown as he bottomed out against the back of my throat. My lips were stretched tightly against his base; I struggled to sit up for air but he forced my head down further. "Oh, no, slut...I'm going to fuck your throat. That's right; choke on that cock, you dirty bitch..." And with that, he reached across the consol and stabbed two fingers into my slit, hard, and then wrenched me across the gap by my pussy. I lost my balance and pitched forward onto him, coughing and gasping and then he was all the way down my throat. I could feel the head of his cock pulsing, stretching me as I tried to breath. My hips ground down on his hand as my pussy silently begged him to make me come while I sucked him off.  
Suddenly he jerked his fingers out and slapped my swollen, aching slit, hard. Then his hand was entrenched in my hair, using it as leverage to pull my head up and down over his cock. Three swift movements, up and down, and just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he pulled me upright. As the head of his cock popped out of my mouth, I stared at him in surprise. I had been looking forward to him coating my throat with hot come. "That's enough. We're going inside so I can fuck that tight ass of yours." He went about the business of composing himself for the walk up. When I started to do the same in the rearview mirror – my face was flushed, my eyeliner streaked across my cheeks, my lipstick smeared – he grabbed my wrist firmly and guided it down to my lap.  
"Leave it. I want everyone we pass to know you've been sucking cock like a whore." I stared at him, open mouthed and starting to protest, but the look on his face let me know that wasn't an option. Reluctantly, I turned off the car and opened the door. I didn't think my legs would carry me as I stepped out onto the concrete. My ankles were trembling as I reached back for my purse. Already he had come around to press his substantial frame against my back, a hand pushing my dress up over my ass. He took a moment to run the tip of his tongue up the curve of my neck before speaking. "Do I have to punish you for staling? Do I have to push you down on your hands and knees and shove this thick cock up your ass right here? Let everyone know what a greedy little slut you are? Mmm?"  
The thought mortified me; I shook my head fervently and shoved my keys into my purse. "Good girl." He slapped my ass so hard the sound cracked across the garage like a gunshot. And then he was walking, pulling me by the wrist. "Walk in front," he demanded. "I want to watch that pussy juice drip down your legs while you walk." I steadied myself, taking deep breaths as we made our way through the door and to the elevator. As the doors opened, two young men came out , but I kept my eyes downcast, ashamed. They each eyed me carefully as they looked up and saw Seth. The elevator doors opened and Seth pushed me inside, as he told the two guys to stop looking at his girl or else.

We reached the sixth floor without further incident, and he waited patiently for me to step out in front of him for the long walk down the hall. My thighs were now entirely soaked; my wetness had begun to drip down the inside curve of my knee by the time we reached my door. I turned to begin digging out my keys when he put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back to face him. My eyes grew huge – he had taken his cock out again, and it was standing fully erect in front of me; understanding dawned as he slipped a hand under the back of each thigh. "No – please – not here, in the hallway... don't make me...what about the staff?" He smiled the smile of someone who is being very patient with a child as he bent slightly at the knees, preparing to hoist me up against the door. "Then I suggest you be quiet – or do you want me to put a hand over your mouth so you don't moan like a whore?" he suggested in his subtle growl. I didn't have time to answer; my hands were around his neck and then I was up, legs wrapping around his waist as he dropped my soaked pussy down on the hard rod of his cock. I gasped, loudly, and banged my head back against the door. It was so unceremonious, so raw and wanton, and still, I was about to come as soon as he started cramming that throbbing cock up my little hole. I was more than ready for him, and he slid all the way to the hilt. I groped for the locked doorknob and then, finding it, used it to shove myself upwards, riding him in earnest as he fucked me. My toes began to curl, and I recognized the oncoming orgasm. He did too as my pussy began to quiver and tighten around him, and so, instead of slapping a hand over my mouth like promised, he kissed me.  
His mouth was warm and firm, and I bit his lower lip to stifle the low moans coming out of the back of my throat. He had stopped thrusting altogether, holding me tightly between the door and himself. Shudders wracked my body, and I clenched my legs together, pulling him further in as that familiar warmth began to flood me. He was pacing his breathing, I noticed, as I began to come down. I unlocked my legs and lowered them unsteadily down; he kept a strong arm under my lower back so I wouldn't collapse. I languished against his chest for a few moments, listening to our alternating breaths, and then realized his cock, pressed firmly against my thigh, was still hard. He hadn't come yet. I suppose my face looked astonished, because he met me with an amused grin. Tilting my head upwards by a finger under my chin, he licked the corner of my mouth, then kept his lips pressed against mine as he murmured, "I told you. I'm going to come in that gorgeous, tight little ass of yours."

As he spun me around, I tried to talk my way out of it. "You can't – please – not here, you can't..." "Ass-fuck you in the hallway? I can, and I'm going to. Now bend over and touch the door with your palms. Further." He reached under me and brought my ass further up, shoving my legs apart with his knee. I was humiliated, sprawled out here for anyone to see, should they choose this moment to leave their apartment. He was running a finger up and down my slit, then plunged two in, then three, twisting his wrist slightly, soaking his hand before he began rubbing my asshole. I felt impossibly tight, clenched in this position, as he started working a finger into me. "God, oh god," I said softly under my breath, thinking to myself, You can't possibly take him in this position; he'll tear you apart. Nevertheless, his fingers probing against my asshole felt delightful. I arched back against them, almost purring. He began to finger me steadily, opening me up. And then I could feel the smooth, hot curve of his cock pressing against my tight hole.  
"Not yet," I moaned, but he wasn't listening. He shifted his weight and slowly moved forward, groaning at how tight I was. And then reached down and began stroking my clit, gently, so gently in contrast to the brash way he continued to work his pussy-soaked cock into my ass. I began relaxing immediately, and even found myself pressing back against him, squirming, thrilled with the deliciously uncomfortable way he was filling my ass. He slid a few more fingers into my open, soaking slit, then rubbed them around my asshole and his cock. "Yeah," he was saying as he opened me up. "You love being bent over and fucked up the ass. You're soaking wet; you can't wait for it." Then, he began to fuck me. A slight with-drawl, then a forceful slam, until he was steadily pumping all the way in and out of my aching asshole. I writhed forward against his hand, trying to escape that unforgiving penetration, if only for a moment, but he wasn't having any of that.

A tell-tale groan, half helpless and half controlling, slipped out of his mouth – it was how I knew he wasn't going to stop until he'd filled me up with come. When he groaned liked that, I always knew he was locking in to ride me until he was done. The thought of all of it – he about to come in my ass, right here in public; the way my tits bounced back and forth beneath my dress; the way his balls slapped my swollen pussy while he slammed three fingers in and out of it; the way I could almost feel him stroking himself through the inside of me – made my stomach tighten. Oh, god, don't, I thought to myself. If you come now, it'll make him come, and then...Fuck it. I couldn't help it; it was all so painful and luscious and degrading that I began quivering.

He shoved an arm under my abdomen to hold me up, bending me over even further. And then I was coming, around his fingers, all over his hand, and a series of high pitched, vulnerable sobs clawed their way out of my throat. My ass had tightened painfully, sucking his cock deep inside as I came. Suddenly, he pitched me forward, burying himself as deep as he could. I started to cry as I felt his cock unloading thick shots of come into my ass. It was so hot, almost burning, especially the way he'd torn me open. He gave one last thrust, finishing; I could already feel his sticky come start to ooze out of me before he withdrew. Everything began running down my legs as he pulled out – my come, his come, our sweat. I was contemplating sitting down on my knees in front of the door, destroyed, not caring who saw, but he had already fished my keys out of my purse and shoved the door open.  
One arm faithfully holding my purse and another draped around my waist he walked me inside.  
"Go sit down for a bit, sweetheart," he said, all the malice having left his voice. He released me and turned to lock the door behind him. I eyed the couch; my legs were shaking and weak and my ass was aching, but I pressed myself into his back instead. I could feel him smiling, relaxing back into me a bit. He reached around and pulled me closer. "I've missed you so much," he sighed softly. I buried my face between his shoulder blades, inhaling the sweat and cologne and smell of both our sexes. "I've missed you too, Seth."


	13. You're What?

You're What?

Seth and Diva had been friends since his days in Ring of Honor. Today was a big day for him because he had just received word that he was being accepted into the WWE development program and this could lead to a career in the WWE. She had no idea that he had been offered a shot at a WWE career. They had been together for over a year and Diva had just found out that she was pregnant. She was excited because she and Seth had been talking about a family, but tonight was not going to be that night. Seth arrived home and saw Diva sitting, in the living room. "Hey babe, you got a second?", he asked as he sat down and looked into her eyes. Diva sat there and smiled. "sure, what's up babe?" Seth took her hands and proceeded to tell her his good new. "….so bottom line is I leave for Orlando, in a week and I want you to come with me. I'm going to be a WWE superstar one day and I want you right there, with me". Diva smiled and was about to tell him her news, but he handed Diva a small, gold bag. "I got you a little something," he said, "I thought it would be perfect for tonight!"

"You didn't have to do that," she said, blushing as she peeked inside, pulling open a bundle of sparkling tissue paper. Gasping in a breath, a smile began to appear as she lifted out the white silk baby doll nestled in the bottom of the bag. "Be right back..." she said, jumping up from the couch and rushing out of the room. Once on the stairs, she started stripping down, first her shirt, followed by her jeans, panties and finally her bra. By the time she was walking into their room she was completely naked, slipping into the white silk. It didn't take long for the synapses to fire as he jumped off the couch to follow her up. He found her lace blouse at the bottom of the stairs, snatching it up as he rushed past. Half way up the stairs he found her jeans, with her panties lying on the top landing. Finally, he collected her bra from the middle of the hallway before approaching their bedroom door. There she stood, staring at herself in the mirror. The little white baby doll really was perfect for her figure. It accentuated all the right curves, showing off her luscious breasts before flowing down to give a teasing glance at her thigh. She was so mesmerized by her figure that she didn't notice him watching her from the door way.  
"Beautiful!" he said in deep lustful tones, pushing himself off the door frame upon entering the room. Startled, she spun around gasping for air as he rushed towards her with immense speed. Within seconds he was upon her, embracing her warm flesh with his hands, descending his mouth to hers. His kiss was forceful, demanding erotic pleasure as his hands ran up and down her back, urging her towards their large bed. Carefully, he pressed her up against the edge of the bed plastering his body against hers. He was one hell of a kisser, first nipping on her lower lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth tempting her, urging her to give into the pleasure welling up between them. His rock hard erection was pressing through his jeans as he began to grind against the silky fabric she was wearing. Moaning with enjoyment, she began to relax, giving into his desires, spreading her legs apart to allow him closer to her center. Dropping a hand down her side and across her stomach he groaned, taking in the feel of her muscles tighten at his touch. Moving the silk fabric aside, he slid his hand down her stomach to her center, rubbing and massaging at her core. Waves of passion flooded from him to her and back again as their minds connected in pure pleasure.  
Moments later, he was pulling the silk baby doll above her head, allowing her breasts to spill out as the fabric fell to the floor in a puddle at their feet. Immediately he covered her breasts with his hands, alternately kneading the round globes and squeezing her erect nipples. Gasping in another breath, she broke the kiss, grinning as she reached for the zipper on his jeans. She wanted him and she wanted him now. "I need..." she gasped, breathing hard as his head dipped down, taking in her nipple, toying with in between his tongue and teeth. "I know!" he said, changing from one breast to another, teasing and toying with her nipples, causing a dampness to grow at her core. Slipping one hand from her side down to her center one more time, he thrust a finger into her core, urging her to grind into him one more time. Then, lifting her up he moved her away from the bed post and allowed her to collapse onto the bed.  
Panting for air, she looked deep into his eyes, watching them sparkle and swirl with excitement as he bore down on top of her, his finger still doing its magic between her legs. "I can't...I need..." she could barely speak as his mouth descended on her one more time, as her hands pushed his jeans away from his erection just enough to free him and allow him entry into her center. "Christ!" he said through his teeth as he broke their kiss again and peered down at her, "I can't wait any longer...". That was all he needed to say. She understood completely giving herself over to the passion burning inside them both. Scraping her nails across his back she let out a moan of pleasure as he thrust deeper and harder, urging her to cry out as they both reached the end. She could feel all the muscles in his body tighten as he thrust into her one final time before giving way the pleasure he built up inside. As the waves began to subside and her mind became her own, she gave him one last smile before scrumming to the darkness underneath his warm inviting body.

Seth smiled when he heard her relax and then he asked her what she wanted to tell him. She smiled up at him and said, "Now, I have a surprise for you". Seth sat up and let Diva get comfortable before she went on. "Well, you know how I've had those bad bouts of indigestion and vomiting? Well, it turns out that I'm pregnant. The baby is due in June", she said as she felt him tense up. He smiled at her and hugged her close, but didn't say a word. He just held her, as she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and Seth was gone. She saw that the closet was open and she saw that his side was empty. She looked around and found a note.

_Dear Diva,_

_ Sorry about the way I did this but I had no other choice. After what you said last night, I did a lot of thinking and I came to a conclusion that I'm not ready to be a father. I love the sex and all, but my career is important to me, right now. I know it's selfish and if you hate me then I have to live with that, Take care, Diva._

_Seth_


	14. You're Mine

"Hi, I'm Jessica", I said as I looked at myself in the mirror with pleasure. I was wearing my favorite black tank top that dipped down to display my full C cup breasts along with my short black skirt. It looked good along with my athletic build, long sexy black hair and some assertive heels to top it all off. I knew it looked like I was ready to go to the club, but the truth was I was heading to the taping of Smack Down, with my boyfriend, Seth Rollins. I wasn't concerned about the WWE roster looking at me, because they were my friends. However, I was not prepared for what was about to go down, later that night. We arrived at the arena and immediately people were around me, asking me questions about where I had been and if I was OK. I explained that I had a family emergency but everything was under control. Throughout the night, I visited with various people, mostly the guys, and I didn't see anything wrong with it, but Seth did.

After the taping was done, Seth walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Wait outside for me, I will be out in 10." and then he walked off. I thought my body was going to explode! He didn't even touch me, but I felt like I was going to melt all over the floor. I walked out of the arena trying to conceal the intense smile that was radiating from inside me. I wanted to stay so badly, but I wasn't sure if he was happy or mad, at me. I started getting really anxious battling to stay or go in my head. I wasn't finished with the battle when I heard a "pssst" coming from behind me. There he was, standing in the night, so gorgeous with his two-toned hair, manly build and amazing blue eyes. I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I didn't do things like this. I was a GOOD girl. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a tour bus. He pushed me up against it and I found myself sandwiched between this sexy bad boy and the side of the bus.

My head was spinning with emotions. It was all just too much to handle. Seth had never been this vicious before and as I was taking it all in, trying to be as quiet as possible, I felt a hand on my bare thigh. I gasped as I realized he was brushing his hand along my thigh. I stayed silent and very still. I felt him push up against me harder and I could feel his hot breath on my neck, his hard cock through our clothes, on my ass. "Fuck" I groaned quietly as I exhaled. "No, stop." I whispered even though I was melting inside. His hand kneading my thigh harder as he wandered further up my skirt and his other hand came around to my exposed cleavage. "Stop. I can't do this." I whispered even though I felt the thrill of pleasure course through my veins. As he grabbed my tit hard his other hand reached up to my hot wet thong. I realized he was going much further than just fooling around and it scared me. I tensed up and clamped my legs together. He spun me around to face him and his blazing blue eyes.  
"You know you want this and you're going to get it." he rasped at me as he came closer to my mouth and then feverishly kissed me with built up passion. I wanted to fight it, but it was all too much. The sexual tension that had built up over months, the intoxicating drugs, the adrenaline, knowing even if I screamed, I would just be caught by the cops looking for us on the other side of the fence. I surrendered my body as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His mouth traveled to my neck where he kissed and tasted me, sending chills through my body. I grabbed a handful of his hair and tried to suppress my moans. He pulled my shirt straps down revealing my tits that he grabbed with pleasure. He looked up at me as he bit down on my nipple. As he hungrily tasted my breasts, his hands went back up my skirt to my thong. He ripped my thong off me like an insatiable animal. I had to see this chest I had been staring at for so long.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head revealing a chiseled, young chest begging for me to be pressed against. Reading my mind he dropped his pants and pushed himself against me. His hands slowly lifted up my skirt as he looked deep into my eyes, almost telling me that I was entirely his now. I could feel his throbbing rock hard cock by my bare wet pussy. His hand reached down and grabbed my ass cheek so hard I winced in pain. He pulled my leg up and I wrapped it around him. I felt him guide his dick up against my wet pussy and he slowly started to sink past my wet pussy lips. His hand came up under neath me and as he picked me up he slid deep into my pussy. "Oh, Oh, Oh", I gasped at the unbelievable pleasure. I bit into his hot neck to keep myself from screaming out in ecstasy. He let out a satisfied groan. He began pumping his hard cock inside me with such force it felt like he was in my stomach. I scratched at his back wanting more. Our quiet moaning and labored breathing filled the tool shed.

So did the sound of his dick pounding into my tight soaking wet pussy. Each thrust felt better and better as I scratched at his back and moaned in his ear. "OH fuck. You feel so fucking good inside of me" I moaned into his ear. He squeezed my ass tight and intensified his thrusting. He suddenly turned, got on his knees still holding me, cleared a space and laid me on my back. His mouth dove down to kiss me and our tongues danced with passion. He resumed fucking my tight pussy as we kissed. He slid into my soaking pussy, so deep inside of me. Moaning involuntarily escaped our mouths. He broke our kiss and whispered in my ear, "You're mine." I felt his hand come up to my neck and grab it lightly. He gave a gentle squeeze, just enough to let me know he was in charge. He licked my earlobe and then nibbled as he continued to pump his dick inside my body.  
"You're going to cum for me." he whispered in my ear. "You're going to cum all over my dick while I'm pounding your little pussy". His grip on my neck tightened so slightly. I could feel an orgasm building deep inside of me as my pussy clenched around his cock. "You're so fucking naughty. I love your pussy." he moaned. I grabbed two handfuls of hair and bit into his neck as I felt my body get closer and closer. He pounded into me faster and I exploded, my pussy spasming on his cock, cumming all over. "Oh fuuuuuuck!" His dick exploded as he shot his hot cum deep into my body. Our mouths connected in an intense passionate kiss. Once we broke apart I tried to catch my breath while he pulled up his pants, still staring at me with a pleased smile on his face. I composed myself, and pulled my tank straps back up.  
I was suddenly aware that there was no longer any commotion outside or the sound of police. It seemed he noticed it too as he slowly poked his head out of the tool shed. He grabbed my hand and we snuck out to the wall. He put his hand out so I could climb over the wall and then he jumped it landing us in the same cove it all started out at an hour ago. He walked me to my car in silence which made me wonder what he was thinking. Did he want nothing more to do with me? Will he say goodbye and that will be the end? Once we reached the car he pushed me against it. "Don't forget, you're mine now.." He whispered in my ear as his hand slid up my skirt to my pussy dripping with his cum. He kissed me and I began to feel the ache in my pussy needing him to put his fingers inside instead of teasing me. He stopped kissing me and opened the door. As I got into my car I thought "Next time I need to flirt more with his enemies and maybe I'll get punished more".


End file.
